Is it worth it?
by tetyline
Summary: Jade decided that she couldn't live a lie anymore. She had to know about her past, doesn't matter how. But isn't all puppie, flowers and rainbows. Okay, maybe rainbows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if i did, Jori would be real!**

**Jade POV**

"Why Jade, why?" Beck said, standing on his RV with an angry look on his face.

Jade never saw him like that, his nostrils were inflated and he was pacing back and forth, passing his hands through his hair, so angrily that Jade thought a bunch of hair would come out on his hand.

"Beck, come down" Jade said, her gaze fixed on her hands, playing with a loose string on her shirt.

Beck turned to her, if this was a cartoon, Jade was pretty sure that it will be flames coming out of his eyes.

"Calm down, Jade? How can I come down? You promised me you wouldn't do that again! I can' t stand it! Every time the moon changes you wanna break up with me! What brilliant explanation you have now?" Beck look right into Jade's eyes, the question coming out of his mouth like a dare.

Jade looked up, releasing the string caught up in her hand. She took a deep breath, how could she tell her, soon to be, ex-boyfriend, that she thought she was into girls?

"I don't know, I just... don't feel like I used to" Her voice failed in the last words, tears building up behind her eyes.

She didn't care about people's feelings, but that was Beck, she hated hurting him. But she couldn't keep living a lie.

"What changed, Jade?" Beck said, his voice lower, seeing the hurt in Jade's eyes wasn't there the last one hundred times that she broke up whit him and this scared him.

He sat back besides her and grabbed her hand. "I love you Jade, please don't leave me." he said, a little tear come down his face.

"Jade!" He screamed "Look at me!"

Jade jumped in her seat, startled by Beck's scream, he hardly screams.

"I love you too Beck, you were my first love, that doesn't go away. But that doesn't change my decision either" she looked at her best friend, not knowing what to do next.

"This is bullshit Jade" Beck cried, getting up again "There's has to be a reason, and I wanna know!"

Jade got up, grabbing Beck's hand, she put his hair behind his ears, knowing that was the last time she would ever do that "I just need some time, to know what I want"

"No, you gonna tell me why, now!" Beck said, grabbing Jade's upper arms hard, making the girl wincing in pain. He pushed her, making Jade stumble over and land with her face on the ground.

"Jade, I-I'm sorry" Beck said, watching as Jade got up and grabbed her purse.

"Forget it" Jade said, walking out the door, with a hand on her face.

"Jade, wait!" Jade heard Beck scream, she entered her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>As she drove, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She drove until the tears were unbearable, watering her eyes, making hard see the road.<p>

Jade stopped the car, the neighborhood looking awkwardly familiar, but she couldn't figure out where she was with her blurry eyes. Jade turned off the car and cried, like she never cried before.

Jade started to play the last hour of her life in her head, the hurt in Beck's eyes, she hurt and ripped the heart of the only person she cared about in the world. And for what? For a burning passion she felt for the damn Tori chick? Was it worth it? Tori was worth it?

"I'm losing my mind" Jade said banging her hand on the steering wheel. She throw two years of her life away for a girl that she was supposed to hate.

What would happen if Tori didn't want her? Jade couldn't blame her, she always treated the Latina so bad that she didn't understand why Tori was still nice to her.

And what she would say? "Hey, Tori, remember when i treated you like shit? So, that's was because i love you. I'm in to girls, and i break up whit Beck to be with you." Tori would run so fast and never talk with her again. She would lose Tori and Beck, she will be alone.

Whit her head steel on the steering wheel, Jade heard a knock on the window.

"Jade?"

Jade froze with the familiar voice; she raised her head and stared at the figure on the other side of the glass

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked.

Beck stood there, staring at Jade. He put his hands on his coat pocket, watching as his breath turned in to smoke in touch with the cold air.

"Jade, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident" He said, screaming so the girl in the car could hear him "Let me in Jade, I'm freezing".

Jade stared at Beck, watching every trace of his face, his hair was messed up, rolled on a pony tail, she hated when he did his hair like that, and he looked like a hippie. His eyes were bigger than normal, like he was seeing a ghost, or something. And he was shacking, it must be freezing out there, Beck is from freaking Canada, he was used to low temperatures, but today, even he couldn't take the cold.

"No" Jade said with a firm voice, glancing at the mirror to measure the damage that Beck did to her face. Both her eyes were black, but she didn't know if was 'cause of the makeup, or the punch. On the right side, on her cheek, was a big read ball, which showed ten times more that it would on a person with a darker skin. It was hurting a little, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

Jade took a Kleenex from the glove compartment and cleaned her face from the dark make up that was ruined by her tears. Looking again at Beck, Jade removed her keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"What do you want?" She screamed, feeling her eyes burn again.

"I-I'm sorry" Beck stuttered

"You already said that" Jade screamed again, she couldn't control it. She saw some people inside the houses, going looked at the window, to watch the girl scream at the boy. People loved a free show. But Jade didn't care.

"Please, stop screaming, people are staring" Beck said coming closer to Jade, trying to take her hand.

Jade shook Beck's hand away "D.O.N'.T touch me. I don't fucking care what people are saying, they can stare until they die, for all I care." Jade said, shooting a look to the couple on the house across the street.

"I'm the one that should be mad at you Jade, you broke up with me, remember?" Beck said, tired of being nice.

"So now we are even? I broke up with you and you hit me?" She said moving closer to him, almost screaming in to his ears.

"You hit her?" A familiar voice said.

Jade glance to the houses, trying to distinguish where that familiar voice was coming from. Then she saw it, on an oversized shirt and black jeans, with glasses and the curly hair dropped on her shoulder. Jade took a deep breath, trying to find her voice again, what Vega was doing here?

"Tori? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What Tori will do? Tan, tan, tan<strong>

**Only reviews will make me post the second part sooner *puppet eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! Quoting Robbie "You make me happy!" Here is part 2, i hope you like it**

**Tori POV**

"Triiinaaa" Tori said, throwing some boxes and old photos on her bed. "Trinaaa"

"What?" She heard her sister scream from downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Tori got up of the floor and went to the living room, where she found her older sister trying to mimic the moves on a Beyonce video.

"Trina, did you take the pictures of KE$HA concert of my room?" Tori said, already annoyed. Men, her sister could be a pain.

"Yeah" Trina said, trying one of the moves where her leg goes almost above her head "Did you see that? Pretty cool, ahn?"

"You weren't even close to nailing that move" Tori said with a smirk on her lips "can I have it back, please? I have to do a school project and need those pictures"

"Sure, whatever, they are there on the coffee table." Trina said, not taking her eyes of the music video once.

Sighing, Tori walked to the coffe table and feel her heart stop when she noticed a bunch of pictures missing. "Where are the rest of the photos?" Tori said angrily.

"On the garbage"

"On-on the ga-garbage? Why? WHY?" Tori said, turning off the TV.

"HEY! I was watching that!" Trina protested.

The younger Vega walked to Trina with fury on her eyes. "Why did you throw the pictures away?" Tori screamed.

"I wasn't pretty in them." Trina said with a pout taking her lips and with that look she uses when she fells like she's saying something obvious.

"Why do you care, anyway? There are still plenty of pictures of you, for your stupid project" Trina said, turning the TV back on.

Tori scanned the photos on her hand, shit, her stupid sister throw the best picture away. "You throw away the only picture that Jade was actually smiling next to me!"

"Jade? Why do you care about a picture of Jade?" Trina said, turning the TV off once again, to stare at her sister.

"I-I don't" Tori stuttered, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, no, Tori." The older Vega said, going over to Tori and giving her baby sister a hug. "I don't have a problem with you being gay, your ex-girlfriend, Tara, isn't?" Trina stopped, waiting for confirmation.

Tori just nodded, she didn't think about Tara in such a long time, since she left her old school and Tara broked up with her.

Looking at her sister's confirmation, she continued. "She was awesome and all, but Jade has serious mental problems, not to mention she is straight, dating the hottest guy in school and she hates you!" Trina said, stating the obvious.

"I know ok, but I can't help it! She is so pretty and I get lost on her eyes. I know she will never feel the same and Beck is my friend, that's why I need that freaking picture!" Tori said, burying her head in the pillow.

"Ok, ok, stop the drama, if you want to mourn about something that isn't going to happen, it's your problem, lil´ sis. I think there's still some pictures in my bedroom." Trina said, going to the fridge to find something to eat.

Tori got up the stairs like her pants were on fire, she was so pathetic, all this drama because of a photo. But she didn't care.

She entered her sister's bedroom and started looking around; she found the picture in a drawer, with a bunch of photos of Trina's face in different angles, like those shots the police take when you get arrested.

Tori stared at the picture, there was Trina, Beck, Jade and herself, all of them smiling. The lights from the show were reflecting on Jade's eyes and making them shift color to a breath taking green. Jade's hand were on Tori's hip and the other were squeezing Beck´s hand. But Trina was right, she was awful on that picture, like she was about to sneeze when it was taken.

Going back downstairs with the photo on her hand, she saw her sister looking out the window, curiously.

"Trina, why do you have a million pictures of your head on a drawer?" Tori said, giggling.

"Shut up Tori, look who is fighting in the middle of our street" Trina said, waving to Tori come to the window.

And there it was, the girl that haunted her dreams and her boyfriend, screaming at each other, almost on her front door.

"What she's doing here?" Tori whispered, not knowing if she could trust her own eyes.

"She and Beck are fighting and looks bad" Trina said, amused with the whole scene.

"I should go out there and stop them before someone calls the cops" Tori said, moving to the door.

"You are no fun!" she heard her sister scream from the house.

Picking behind the bushes, she started to listen to them arguing, trying to understand why those two were fighting, AGAIN.

"So now we are even? I broke up with you and you hit me?" Tori heard Jade say.

Her jaw dropped, Jade was single? A burst of joy started building inside the half Latina until the second half of the phrase sank in.

"You hit her?" Tori said, showing herself for Beck and Jade.

She didn't realized what she was doing, until her mouth was finished saying the words, she couldn't help it, something inside her was eager to protect Jade, even knowing that Jade could handle protecting herself.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Tori? Jade called her for her first name? She never did that, and Tori didn't know why, but that made her feel good, like being called by your first name by Jade West were some sort of award.

Tori came to her senses, realizing that both of her friends were staring at her puzzled.

"I live here" Tori said, pointing at her house awkwardly and taking a big breath "But that is beside the point." She said, waving her hands in front of her face and moving closer to where Beck was standing.

"How could you hit her?" Tori said, moving closer.

She was a couple of inches from Beck, she could see the hurt in his face, and she knew that whatever happened, was an accident. Beck loved Jade and he would never hurt her, but for some reason, Tori didn't care. She wanted to punch him, knock him down for touching the perfect white skin of Jade's face.

Beck was thrown away by Tori's attack. "It was an accident; I'm trying to apologize to her." He said dropping his gaze to his feet and sighing in frustration.

Tori looked at Jade, her beautiful green eyes were pink and a bruise was visible on her cheek. And Tori´s heart broke, seeing the Goth girl looking so… fragile.

"Go away Beck, I don't want to look at your face, ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I broke up with you, I'm sorry that you are hurting, but I'm hurting too and you stalking me are not going to change my mind." Jade said waving her arms.

Tori looked deep into Jade's eyes, feeling her hurt, she never saw Jade like that and she knew that the other girl was trying to control herself to not do anything that she would regret.

"Beck, go home, I will take Jade inside, patch her bruise and drive her home." Tori said, almost like a whisper, turning her gaze at the handsome guy "Please, you can talk to her tomorrow."

Beck listened to every word Tori said carefully, he was eager to make Jade forgive him, he didn't want to leave, but Beck knew Tori was right, trying more will only make Jade anger.

"Ok, I'll go, but please Tori, send me a text to let me know that she is ok" Beck said, giving a kiss on Tori's cheek and telling goodbye to Jade, that turned her face when he tried to kiss her forehead.

Tori watched as Beck drove away. Turning again to Jade, she saw the girl's eyes watering

"Thank you." Jade whispered to Tori.

"No problem" Tori said smiling, she took Jade's hand and walked to her house "Let's go inside, I'll take care of that bruise, you can clean yourself and I'll drive you home"

"O-okay" Jade said, swallowing her tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jade in Tori's house? What's gonna happend?**

**Comments? Critics? Are you guys liking it? let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading these, and reviewing! Plz let me know if you like it this chapter :D  
><strong>

**Jade POV**

Following Tori into the house, Jade kept her head down, concentrating not to cry, she knew that, the moment Tori asked her what happened, she would burst into tears, and Tori was the last person that Jade wanted to see her cry. Tori was the only person who ever saw Jade cry at all, and after that break down, Jade promised herself that she would never let anyone else see her cry, see her weak and hopeless.

Jade stopped at the door, not sure if it was wise to be with anyone right now. She considered saying thanks to Tori and heading out, she took a look at the street, to make sure Beck wasn't there. Coast was clear. Tori didn't live that far from Jade's house, she could walk there, calm herself down. But she didn't want to go home; she didn't want to stay in that huge house by herself. She needed to be alone, and yet she didn't want to be. She wanted company, Tori's company. _Shit, you are a child Jade West. You two aren't even together, she thinks you hate her and you already need her like crazy. Nice going, you idiot. _

While having her personal dilemma, Jade didn't realize that Tori was inside the house, already with a bag of frozen peas in hand, looking at her puzzled.

"Jade? You're not getting in?" Tori said, walking pass the couch to get closer to the Goth.

It's now or never, if she said no, she would end up on the floor of her room, crying and hating herself for going home. But if she said yes, she was ruining her reputation of a person without any feelings. She knew that, once inside that house, her body would fail her, she was going to be at mercy of _Tori Vega_ and that could be a problem.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Jade finally said, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Tori signed to Jade to sit on the couch and gave her the frozen peas.

"Here, put this on your face." Tori smiled "You're feeling any pain?"

Jade looked at the half Latina, saying a silence thanks, and placed the frozen peas on her face. "No… I'm good, thanks. It looks worse that it really is" She said trying to give the other girl a smile.

After, what it seems, an eternity, Jade realized that Tori was still on her feet, staring at her. She looked at Tori and raised an eyebrow. "Did you lose something on my face?" Jade said the words coming out like a joke.

"Hum, well, you are with my peas on your face, so you can say that yes, yes I lost something on your face" Tori said giggling.

Jade joined Tori laugh "Aren't we with smarts comebacks today?" Jade said doing the voice she uses to mimic Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said angrily.

"Whatever, Vega. You aren't going to sit?" Jade said, tapping the couch next to her.

Jade looked at Tori as she made her way to the couch, choosing the spot next to her. Tori was so close that she could smell her vanilla scented lotion, that sent Jade heart to the sky, she couldn't think on anything smart to say, so she just sat there, watching some sort of Disney movie that Tori left on the TV.

When Jade woke up, it was dark outside, her face was on a puddle of water and the peas were on the floor, she looked around, trying to figure it out were she was, trying to remember what had happened the day before. She sat straight on the couch and took a deep breath, when everything came back to her. The broke up, the peas, the Disney movie, Vega…

VEGA. Jade panic, she was in Tori Vega´s house, she slept on her couch and made it wet.

"Jade, you are up" She heard Tori's sweet voice, the girl coming down the stairs.

Looking up to face the half Latina, she got up and tried to fix herself a little, she was sure she was a mess. "Vega. I-I'm sorry, I feel asleep and kind of wet your couch with the frozen peas." Jade said embarrassed. "I should go." She finished, walking to the door.

"What? No Jade, I don't care about the couch, come here, I'll ask Trina to drive you home." Tori said, running to the enter of her house

"No need, Vega, I can walk." Jade felt tears building up behind her eyes, she couldn't hold it anymore and she wasn't going to melt down in front of Tori, or Trina for that matters.

"But, it's raining outside, you're going to get sick. Please let me give you a ride" Tori said desperate.

Jade looked at the girl, she knew that the half Latina meant well, but she couldn't stay in that house anymore, she needed some time alone, to cry and sorted her mind. To figure it out how she's going to live without Beck.

"Tori, I can't, ok? I have to go home. Beck took my car and I don't want to be stuck in a car with Trina. So I'll walk." She said, staring at the pouring rain.

For the way that Tori's eyes shifted, Jade knew that she was done trying to convince the Goth to stay, so she just nodded. "Okay, but please call me when you get home, just to let me know you are ok."

Jade met her eyes again "Yeah, whatever" she babbled while grabbing her purse and walking out.

* * *

><p>The rain was cold, but Jade didn't mind, the cold felt good. She wrapped her arms on herself and continued to walk the way to her house. When she woke up this morning, she never knew that her day would end up like this. Her crying, walking to an empty house, without a boyfriend, without her best friend.<p>

Jade knew that she would have to talk with Beck again soon, he did hit her, but she knew that it was an accident, he didn't deserve to be treat with screams when he was only trying to apologize. But she was going to fix it later because today, she needed to fix herself, she needed to sort out her feelings, specially her feelings for Tori.

She did the right thing broken up with Beck, she didn't want to pretend that she still loved him like she did a year ago, it wasn't right with him. But now she was alone. _Not alone_. She did have Vega, but that was different, she can't change from acting like she was her worst enemy to her best friend like that, it wasn't natural. She needed a plan to get closer to Tori, to find out if she felt the same.

Turning the corner from her house, she grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, taking off her shoes and leaving on the porch, she entered the huge mansion, dripping water on the carpet, all the way to her room, entering and locking the door.

Turning on the light, she dropped to the floor, with her back against the door, crying and screaming. That was the only positive side of being all by herself in this house, she could scream and cry that nobody will hear.

* * *

><p>Sobbing quietly, after an eternity of crying desperately, she got herself up of the floor shivering, she was pretty sure that she didn't have anymore tears left and her throat and head were hurting so bad, that she couldn't even think straight.<p>

She went to her bathroom, grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and blew her nose, taking off her wet clothes and dropping on the floor. Her phone made a noise on contact with the marble floor, picking up, she remember what she promised Tori.

Naked, looking at herself in the mirror, she typed Tori's number and waited for the Latina to answer.

"Jade!" She heard on the other end, Tori's voice, an excitement with a pinch of worry.

"Hey Vega" Jade said, with a hoarse voice, sniffling softly in to her hand. "So I'm alive, I'm home; nobody mugged me or tried to rape me." She finished

"Are you ok? You sound sick" Tori said, worried.

"Yes Vega, I'm fine. Just a cold, I think. I guess walking in the rain on a winter day isn't a smart idea." Jade said and sneezed, proving her point. "So, I'm going to take a bath and crawl in bed. Bye, Vega."

"Jade, you want me…" Was all that Jade heard before ending the call.

She sneezed once more and blew her nose before entering the shower. She let the warm water take over her body. Tori's face taking over all of her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jade is sick, awwww :( Who think that Tori should go over there and take care of her? XD  
><strong>

**So... what do you t****hink? Did you like it?** **Part 4 is on progress ^^ Pleaaase review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys, here it is part 4. Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! They make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 4**

Tori was finishing her sentence when the line went dead, sighting heavily she dropped on the couch, closing her eyes.

She knew that Jade didn't liked her, but Tori couldn't stay away, she felt a urge to be with Jade every minute of the day, it would be weird if Tori should up on Jade's front step now, right?

"Hey, sweetie" Tori heard the voice of her mother on the kitchen "Want something to eat?"

Tori got up and walk to the kitchen, sitting on a bench and staring at her hands "No, thanks mom" she replied.

She knew that sounded cheesy, but her mother was her best friend, she supported Tori in everything she did. When Tori told her about Tara, her mother just smiled and hugged her, saying that she just wanted Tori to be happy and she would like to meet this girl who makes that happen.

Tori wondered if she should talk with her mother about Jade, maybe she could help.

Gathering courage, she raised her head to meet Mrs. Vega's eyes and taking a deep breath "Humm, mom?" Tori said, shyly.

Mrs. Vega just stared at Tori, with a smile, to let her child know she was hearing her, so Tori continued "If you knew someone, and that someone was sick, would you go to her house to make sure that they were ok?"

Mrs. Vega stared Tori for a moment before answering. "Well, if that person was important to me, sure. Maybe I being there would make her feel better."

"I don't think that she wants me there, but I'm really worried, she said that was just a cold but" Tori stopped, letting out a breath. "I just really want to be there right know"

Her mother raised an eyebrow, she knew what her daughter was going through, she knew who this person was, but she respect Tori's privacy. "Well, if you want to be with her that much, go be with her, it's better to have tried and failed then never had tried at all." She said, winking.

"There's left over chicken soup on the fridge and some cold medicine in the bathroom cabinet, if you want to take." Tori's mother said, giving her kid a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

"Thanks mom"

* * *

><p>When Tori parked in front of Jade's house, the giant mansion was dark, only a light of a TV could be seen on the second floor; she figured that there was Jade's room.<p>

Grabbing the chicken soup and the cold medicine from the back seat, Tori step out of the car, locking it and going to the front door. She needed a deep breath to gather courage to ring the doorbell. When she finally did it, she was thrown back by the sound, it was like that doorbells of the movies and it was loud.

After a few seconds, she heard footsteps approaching the door and Tori stayed on one spot, frozen, when the door was open, she wasn't even sure that she was breathing.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" She heard Jade say.

"I'm here for you." She managed to reply after she found her voice, Jade looked really sick, her hair was messy and her nose was red in the edges, but for Tori she was more beautiful than ever.

"I brought some chicken soup." Tori continued raising the bag on her hand and giving Jade her most friendly smile.

Jade looked at Tori for a long time, measuring the brunet "Thank you, but I'm not hungry." She said quietly, Tori figured that it was because of a sore throat.

"Well, but you have to eat and some warm chicken soup will help with your sore throat" Tori said, feeling like she was one of those peoples that go to your house trying to sell things that you aren't interest in possessing.

Jade looked at Tori, one eyebrow raised. She steeped inside the house, giving room for the half-Latina to get in "Why you have to be always so nice?" Jade asked, while she locked the front door again and showed Tori the kitchen.

Tori followed Jade to the kitchen, grabbing the bag with the soup and putting on the microwave, it was the same that she had in home, so it wasn't a problem to figure it out how to use it.

When the microwave started to make the sound that signed that he was on, Tori turned to face it Jade's beautiful blue eyes. "I don't have to be always nice." Tori said shyly "I just like to take care of my friends, it's that a crime?"

Jade sat on the chair of her kitchen, hearing the buzz of the microwave "No, it's not. It's just annoying sometimes, I could never be like that" Jade admitted, sneezing on her hand.

"Do you want to be like that?" Tori said, raising an eyebrow and grabbing a tissue from her purse to give to Jade.

Jade blew her nose on the tissue and got up to tossed on the trash and get the soup out of the microwave. "Thank you. And I don't know, I don't want to be THAT nice to everyone, but I can't be even with people that I want to treat better." Jade sighted and took a deep breath, staring again at her hand. "Oh my god, I'm rambling. Did you even understand what I was trying to say?"

Tori made her way to the table, sitting on the chair next to Jade, touching her arm. "Yes… you said that you can't bring yourself to be nice to people that you care about." She said, looking in to Jade's eyes "And that's ok, you don't have to be nice for people to know that you care about them, but it helps." Tori finished smiling.

Jade looked back at Tori, a smile creeping on her face "Yeah, I guess you are right, I had never being nice to Beck and he knew that I cared about him, right?"

"Yes, he knew. I'm sure he knew" Tori said, giving a comforting squeeze on the Goth's arm. "I know that you are hurting right now, you and Beck were together for a long time and if you don't want to talk about, I understand, but I'm here for you."

Jade took a sip of the soup, feeling the warm liquid sooth her soar throat "That's good soup" She said "and I don't want to talk about Beck now, I'm feeling too sick."

Tori let go of Jade's arm to grab the medicine from her purse "Here, take these." She said, handing to Jade a green and pink pill, and a cup of water. "This is the best cold medicine ever; tomorrow you will be good as knew."

"What girl will I be if I started to accept pills from strangers?" Jade said, making an innocent face "I'm a good girl, I don't do that."

Tori looked again at her (secret) love, she was so stubborn and Tori thought that was really cute. "Ha ha ha, I'm no stranger and you said yourself that you were feeling like crap and to be honest, you look like crap, so stop being stubborn and take the damn pill." She said raising her voice to prove that she wasn't going to back out until the other girl took her medicine.

Jade looked at Tori, the half-Latina was with a pout on her face, but her eyes were saying that she was dead serious. Finishing the rest of the soup, she got up, leaving the pill on the table. "Make me" The Goth said, running through the door.

Jade wasn't someone that acted like a child, that was Cat's deal, but with Tori she couldn't help it, she felt a happiness inside her that she had to let it out.

Tori was startled by the reaction of the Goth girl, took a minute for her to realize what had happened. "Jade West, come here this instant and take your medicine." She said trying to sound mad, but giggling internally, who knew that Jade could be fun?

Grabbing the pill from the table, Tori made her way to the living room, scanning the place for Jade. "Jaaaaade. Where are you?" She said, opening the door of the guest's bathroom. Nothing.

Under the table on the dinning room, Jade watched as the half-Latina opened all the doors trying to find her. This was the place that she hid from her mother when she was younger, when they were still a happy family. It was a good place that made her feel happy, and her mother never found her here, there was a plant blocking the view of people that looked through the living room and a huge chair that blocked the view from the kitchen door.

Tori went back to the kitchen, standing in front of the door, looking to the dinning room. "Jade, come out!" She said giggling.

When she was turning to look in someplace else she heard a noise, seemed like a laughter. She followed the laughter that turned in to a couching fit, under the dining room table. "There you are." She said while she sat on the floor and rubbed Jade's back, waiting for her to stop coughing.

Jade finished coughing, taking deep breaths. "Ok, you win." She said, taking the pill from Tori's hand and going to the kitchen to get some water.

Tori followed her, standing next to the Goth while she swelled the pill. "That's a good girl" she said, giving Jade little tap's on the back.

Jade turned to face Tori, with a straight face. "I'm not a dog, Vega." She said, placing the used cup on the sink and leaving the kitchen.

Tori stared as the Goth left the room, she was just joking. She already ruined everything? "Aren't you coming, Vega?" She heard Jade said and with a smile on her face, she followed the Goth up the stairs into the room that had the TV on when she arrived. She watched as Jade turned on the light and sat on the bed.

The room was definitely Jade's. It had dark walls and the light was in a purple color, there were container with all sort of stuff on the shelves and a lot of pictures of a woman, with a child. Making her way to the nightstand, Tori grabbed a picture of two girls and stared at them.

The child was on the woman's lap and they were sitting on a swing, the little girl had a huge smile on her face and the older lady was looking lovely to her. It was a beautiful picture.

"It's me and my mom." Jade said when she noticed the half-Latina staring at the picture.

"It's a beautiful picture." Tori said, putting the frame back in place and looking at Jade.

The Latina saw Jade's eyes drop, sadness taking over her face. "I know. She was a beautiful person."

Tori mouth dropped "Was?" She couldn't stop her mouth from forming the worlds.

"Yes, she died." Jade said, staring at the fan on the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Curious to know what happened next? Review's will make me write faster :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter but i hope you all like it ^^**

**and a special hi to WellNowWhat that got the 13 reference on the other chapter o/**

**I even made a poster out of this fanfiction, fancy, hum? Check it out! (I don't know how to post a link so, if you guys want to see the poster is **tinyurl . com / 7zlw5rs)****

* * *

><p>Jade kept looking to the ceiling of her room, she couldn't gather the courage to look at Tori, she was already a nervous wreck, if she mentioned her mom, she was going to break.<p>

"I-I'm so sorry, Jade." She heard the half-Latina say next to her.

She didn't want to make Tori feel bad for mentioning the picture, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know.

"It's ok, it was long time ago." Jade finally said, sitting on her bed, fighting the tears away.

Her mother was the most amazing person that Jade ever knew and if she thought about it, Tori kinda reminded of her. She had a beautiful heart and they were super close. Her mother who insisted that Jade had talent to be an artist, and she was the one who gave Jade a happy childhood. But since the day that her car hit a bus, every mention of her brought together all the pain of losing her again.

Since that day, Jade's world went to crap, her father started hating her and burying himself on work, he couldn't even look at Jade, she reminded him too much of her. And Jade hid her feelings, shielding herself from more hurt, she didn't let anybody in, she couldn't take to lose anybody else.

"You two were close?" Tori said, sitting next to Jade. The Goth was breathing through her mouth, she wasn't sure if it was because of her cold or she was trying not to cry.

"Yes, we were." Jade said, feeling her eyes beginning to water, she got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing some tissues to blow her nose. She hated being sick, but now, talking about her mother, that came in hand, any tear or excessive blowing of her nose, could be because of the cold, not from the tears that were building inside her.

Going back to her room, she grabbed an old t-shirt and shorts, measuring them to see if wouldn't bet too big on Tori's perfect slender body. She tossed the clothes to the half-latina, which nearly jumped off the bed when the T-shirt landed on her head.

"You're staying the night, right?" Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

Tori was completed taken by surprise, Jade wanted her to stay? "I wasn't planning to, but if you need me to…" She said, feeling her embarrassment show throw her voice.

"I don't need to, Vega." Jade said, even thought she wanted to say the complete opposite, she hated being alone when she was sick. "But you just got your driver's license; I don't want you driving in the middle of the night, running over old ladies."

"That happened one time!" Tori said, pouting.

"Go tell that to the poor old lady that you scared to death." Jade said, laughing of Tori's pout. "No pun intended."

Tori looked at Jade with a startled look on her face. "Oh my god Jade, she didn't die! It was just a miscalculation of space… and I paid for her new walker."

Jade laughed, imagining the look on Tori's face when she saw the old lady walker flying to the other side of the street. "Whatever, Vega; Just go change already. You can use the bathroom, I promise that I won't pick." Jade watch as the Latina grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom, closing the door.

While she waited for Tori, Jade started to look at her movies collection, she only had terror movies, she doubted that Tori was a horror movie kind of girl, so she just brought herself of the floor and turned the radio on a random station, laying back on the bed.

Her head was spinning with thoughts; she had invited Tori Vega to spend the night with her. How she was going to control that urge to kiss her perfect lips? What would they talk about? Why Tori was even here?

Her thinking was interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open. Jade looked at Tori, the white t-shirt going down her breasts, to her waist. The short was a dark blue from when Jade was younger, so it covered Tori's thighs perfectly. She had brushed her hair, which was now on a ponytail. She looked absolute gorgeous.

"My clothes suit you, Vega." Jade said with a smile.

"Did Jade West just give it me a compliment?" Tori said, returning the smile.

"No, Jade West just complimented her taste on clothes." Jade said winking.

Tori gave Jade a challenging look. "Come on, you think I'm pretty." She sang, walking to the bed and sitting next to the Goth. "Admitted." She finished, looking deep on Jade's eyes.

Jade couldn't separate her thoughts; Tori's mouth was only a few centimeters from her face.

"You are ok" She finally said, giving a sight and lying on the bed, to separate her body from the Latina. She couldn't take this intimacy much longer.

"You are ok, too." Tori said, eyeing the Goth as she moved to sit further on the bed. "So, what you want to do?" She finished.

Jade measured her options. She really needed something to loose her up a little, Jade was so tense that her neck was starting to hurt.

Self-control wasn't her strong suit. She always said what she was thinking. Most of the time was insults and sarcasm, but now, she was thinking something else entirely, she cared about Tori and she want to tell her that, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"If I propose something, you'll judge me?" Jade said, with an evil smile.

Tori turned on the bed, to face Jade again. Her eyes were on the ceiling and she had a smile creeping her face, her nose was still red on the edges but she looked better. "This proposal could get us in trouble?" Tori said, rising an eyebrow.

Jade turned her face, to look at Tori's "Depend of what you call trouble." She said, her smile getting bigger.

Tori stayed in silence, thinking about what she would be ok to do. "Doing something that could get us arrested, for example."

Jade considered Tori's answer carefully, before responding. "So, no, it's not something that could get us in that much trouble."

"What is it, then?" Tori asked, curiously.

"We could get a bottle of brandy from my dad's liquor cabinet and go to the roof, to look at the stars. It is really peaceful there." Jade said, regretting as the words came out of her mouth, she sounded so girly.

Tori froze, trying to understand if her brain was ok with Jade's idea, she would be alone, on a roof, with Jade West, if she pushes her off? Jade was treating her so nice, but if all was an act? Tori Vega was losing her mind. "You're not going to push me off, right?" She said, afraid to hear the answer.

Jade looked deep on Tori's eyes, acting hurt. "Of course not Vega, I wouldn't actually kill you and if you still don't trust me, the roof has an edge, it's almost impossible to fall from there. I loved that place as a kid, so my mom made my father build an edge so I wouldn't fall."

Tori stared at Jade, picturing the Goth as a child, all happy playing on the roof, that maid her heart warm up. "I would like that, but I don't think we should drink, you're still sick. I'm not a doctor but I don't think that it is a good idea."

Jade laugh at Tori's worried face. "Didn't you hear Vega? Brandi goes wonderful with a sore throat, my mom used to give me a spoon of it on my milk to soothe my throat when I was sick."

Jade didn't now why she was mentioning her mom all the time, it used to hurt talking about her, even hearing her name on the street made her heart skip a beat. But with Tori it was different, she wanted to share everything with the brunette and most important, she felt good when she did.

Getting out of the bed, Jade walked through the door gesturing to Tori to follow her. She walked on a small room with only a table with a computer and a liquor cabinet, picking a small key that was inside on of the cups, Jade opened the small door and grabbed a bottle with a brown liquid, holding it close to her chest and locking the cabinet once again.

"Let's go." Jade said, while walking to the hallway and pulling a rope that made a ladder come down, it was a fairly old ladder, but Jade climbed like a pro. Once on the top, she looked down at Tori.

"Aren't you coming?" Jade said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm just a little afraid of heights." Tori said embarrassingly.

Jade sighted, coming down a few steps and standing her hand. "Come on." She said, waiting for Tori to take her hand. "I got you, don't worry." She finalized, grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another swet chapter for you guys :)**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Originally this chapter was HUGE but i decided to break him in to two, so part 7 is already written**

**Thank you all for all the reviews/favorites/alerts, i really hope that you are enjoying this story but unfortunally, the smoosh part will end soon :/**

With the bottle in one hand and Tori on the other, Jade made her way to the roof, she hadn't been there in so long but all looked the same. A tent covered half off the roof; under it were a table, that her mother used to work sometimes, and some chairs, an old radio and blankets. It looked like time stood still in there, if she concentrates, she could still hear her mother asking her to sing a song while she worked.

Now after all those years, she didn't know why she loved this place so much, it was just a roof, there were nothing much in it. But was her place with her mother, the only place that they two could play, talk and for the few hours of the day that they spent there, her mom was only hers and Jade loved that.

She was so deep on her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she was still holding Tori's hand, only tighter this time. But Tori knew and didn't protested, she let Jade hold as tighter as she could without hurting her, she felt a vibe on the air, she felt that Jade needed this minutes to be alone with her thoughts and still fell like someone was with her, so Tori just stood there and waited until the Goth girl was ready to move on.

Taking a deep breath, Jade tried to get back to earth, shaking her head a couple of times and turning to Tori. She had forgot that the brunette was even there, staring at the girl in front of her she finally realize that her hands were together, with a fast movement she split them and gave Tori a little smile.

"Let's go" She said once she found her voice and moved to the ledge, grabbing some blankets to make a "bed" and drooped on them, taking the lid out of the bottle and taking a sip.

Tori stared at Jade's silhouette under the moon light as she moved to organized the blankets, it was a full moon on the sky and it was so big that Tori thought that if she stretched herself, she could touch it. Jade's movements hypnotized her, she was so beautiful. Once she saw the Goth take her sit she went to the blanket, dropping herself next to her.

They stayed in silence for a long time, just hearing the sound of the night, the cars on the street, the owls and wind. It felt nice, it wasn't an awkward silence that had to be field with noise, it was peace.

Tori took a deep breath and lay down on the blanket to stare at the moon and the stars. When she was younger she was fascinated about stars, right after she watched the lion king, she would run to the backyard of her house and stair at the sky, trying to find Mufasa's head.

"Did you now that most of the stars that we see on earth don't exist anymore?" Jade said glancing at Tori.

Tori was straddled by Jade's voice, she put herself on a sitting position and said "Really?"

Jade turned her gaze to the sky once again and nodded. "Yep, they are far from earth, so the light that we see is the one that they made a long time ago."

"That's kind of sad." Tori said.

"I think it's cool." Jade answered, turning to face Tori once again.

"How come?"

Jade grabbed the bottle and took another sip before responding, her throat hurt more at every word that she said. "Well, because it means that even if the star doesn't exist anymore, people still look at her and notice her. I want to be like that, remembered when I'm gone." She finished, handing the bottle to Tori and looking at the sky once again.

Tori grabbed the bottle and took a little sip; it was bitter but good once the liquor had passed her throat. "I guess you are right. It's a very beautiful thought; I didn't see it that way"

"That's one of the reasons I want to be famous, so I can become unforgettable to someone. Always live in his/her memory."

Tori made her way to the other side of the sheets, so now she was staring right in to Jade's eyes. "Don't worry. If you didn't become famous, I would never forget the girl who poured iced coffee on my head." She said laughing.

Jade joined the laugh. "Right, did I ever apologize for that?" She said, staring again at Tori's brown eyes.

Tori looked at her, that was a long time ago and honestly she didn't remember if Jade had apologized for it. "No, you haven't" she decided to say, smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Well, what can we do, right?" She said laughing. "But I am sorry, that damn kid made me buy him another coffee, I lost money on that."

Tori made a shock look and punched Jade on the shoulder joining in on the laughter. "I'm going to get you back for that, West, just wait." She said with an evil glare.

"Really? I'll pay to see that day." Jade said with a challenge look.

"So pay it up." Tori said, jumping from her spot and charging at Jade, putting her knees on each side of the dark haired girl so she couldn't move and started tickling Jade's ribs.

Jade fell back at the attack, laughing hard and crying for the other girl to stop "Tori, what the hell, stop it" she said behind tears, trying to release her from the grip of the tiny woman.

Tori continued tickling, enjoying the smooth laughter that came out of Jade. When that laugh turned in to a coughing fit, Tori release the dark haired girl, which rolled to her side.

"I'm sorry, you're ok?" Tori asked, making soothing circles on the other girls back.

When the cough subsided, Jade took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. But never do that to me again or I'll kill you." She answered, trying to make her raspy voice sound angry.

"Here, take another sip." Tori said, handing over the bottle to Jade that took it with pleasure.

After drinking, Jade let her body drop on Tori's lap, it wasn't intentional, Jade only realized were her head was resting when she felt a unsure hand play slightly with her hair. And honestly, it felt too good for her to care about how weird the situation was.

"So, tell me a secret." Tori said, branding the blue part of Jade's hair.

Jade looked up at Tori, shifting slight so she could see the other girl's eyes. "I guess..." She took a deep breath. "I guess that I don't really hate you." She said, putting an emphasis on the 'hate' part.

Tori took her time to answer, thrown back at the confession. "So, why you are always so mean to me?"

"I can hold a grudge."

"What I ever do to you?" Tori said, her voice going higher at every word.

"You kissed my boyfriend!" Jade said, matching Tori's tone.

Tori took a deep breath. "I only did that to piss you off, you know? I had no interest on Beck." She said, undoing a nod on Jade's hair.

"Why not? He is a handsome man; every girl has a crush on him. That was what pissed me off the most." Jade said remembering all the scenes that she did because of her jealousy.

"I'm not really in to the handsome man type." Tori said, regretting the secret that she kind off released right now.

Jade stared at Tori, one eyebrow raised. "What is your type them?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys think that Tori will have the guts to tell Jade that she was in to girls? stick around to find out and pleaaaase leave me a review, that would make my day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, how's everybody doing? I'm so sorry that took a wile for me to update buut here i am, this chapter is a little small, but i promise that the next one will be bigger. Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/alerts, they make me all tingly inside :D**

Tori felt her heart stop, she was ready to tell Jade that she was into girls? She wasn't embarrassed about it, but it was never an easy subject and some people were still jerks about it. "I'm more into the handsome girl type." She decided to say, the damage was done anyway and if she wanted some sort of involvement with Jade, she couldn't lie to her about that.

Jade felt every word go out of Tori's mouth and into her heart, Tori liked girls. That was a fact, now Jade only had to figure out if Tori liked her. "Why didn't you tell that before I made your life a living hell because of Beck?" Jade knew that that wasn't the only reason that she hated Tori's guts, but Tori didn't have to know that.

"I didn't know that was why you hated me!" Tori said defensively.

"Well, if you don't want to give me more reason to keep hating you, you better undo that mess that you did to my hair." Jade said, chuckling.

Tori had forgotten that she was playing with Jade's hair through their conversation. Now the Goth's dark hair was rolled in her hand, with a slight of the pink part dropped almost from Jade's eye, carefully Tori placed that part behind Jade's ear and released her hand from her grip, undoing the damage that she had made.

When she was finished, Jade's waves were dropped on her lap perfectly. "There, good as new."

When there was no answer, Tori looked down and saw Jade sleeping peacefully on her lap. She looked beautiful, like an angel. Tori didn't want to wake her, the cold medicine was strong, and she knew that would knock down the Goth but she needed to give her another dose to stop the virus from becoming stronger.

Shifting Jade's head on her lap slightly, Tori started to make circles on the other girls back. "Jaade." She said, on a gentle voice. "Jade, wake up, you have to take your medicine."

"I don't want to." Jade said coughing lightly on her hand and adjusting her body on a more comfortable position, grabbing Tori's leg like it was a teddy bear.

Tori smiled fonder at the dark haired girl, she looked so innocent, like a child. "Come on Jade, let's get you to bed. You have to take your medicine" She said, trying to make the other girl stand. "You can't stay here all night and I don't have the strength to care you." She finished with a small laugh.

Jade opened her eyes, seeing a blurry Tori. "Fine." She said, standing up slowly with Tori's help. "Where is the pill?" She looked at the other girl, who was already on her foot, supporting part of Jade's weight.

Tori smiled at Jade. "Well, you go to bed then I'll grab my purse with the medicine."

Watching as the Goth girl tumbled herself down the stares, Tori followed close paying attention so she could catch the girl if her feet's fail her. She watched as Jade lay on the bed and went to her purse. Grabbing a bottle of water that was conveniently besides Jade's bed, she sat on the edge, handing Jade the pill. "Here, drink it up."

Jade raised her head and swallow the pill, taking a big sip of water. "Thank you Tori." She murmured.

"Anytime." Tori answered getting up to turned off the light when she heard Jade calling.

"Tori?" Jade said almost dreaming.

"Yes?"

"You are staying, right?"

"Yes"

"Good" Jade said, tucking herself more on the bed, knowing that Tori was there made her feel safe. "Tori, could you grab the bottle we left on the roof and put back on my dad's office?"

Tori looked at Jade, she didn't want to enter on her father´ study without the Goth, but she couldn't leave the bottle there and risk getting Jade in trouble. "Of course, I'll be right back." She said, turning off the light and heading to the roof.

After grabbing the bottle, she made her way down to Jade's father study, passing through Jade's room to check up on her. She was sleeping peacefully, so Tori quietly close the door and continued her way.

On the far end of the hallway she entered the familiar room, grabbing the hidden key and opened the cabinet to place the bottle back on her place.

"Who the hell are you?" Tori heard someone say, the voice sounded familiar, too much familiar. She dropped the bottle on the floor spilling the red liquid all over the carpet.

"I-I…" Tori turned slowly to face Jade's father, he was in a suit, with an angry look on his face. "I'm sorry." She said, trying to move but frozen by fear. Jade's father looked like he could kill her with just a move.

She watched as Jade's father took steps towards her, she tried to break eye contact but the old man gaze was so strong. "At least the bottle didn't break" She heard the man whisper, when he got down grabbing the bottle.

Finally, Tori felt her legs wake up, she took advantage of that, moving slowly far from the man, giving them a save distance. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay to clean the carpet, I swear." She babbled quickly.

The man stood up, put bottle back in place and stared at Tori. "You are that girl that I met on the play." He said, not as a question, more like a memory, so Tori just stood there, waiting. "I told Jade a million times not to let anybody enter my study." He said, his voice was angry but low.

"First that Beck guy and now you? Get out of my house." He finished, pointing at the door, she could see anger all over his face and Tori was scared, she wanted to cry, to crawl into a hole and disappear.

She wanted to get out of there, but she had promise Jade that she would stay "I-I can't, I promise Jade." She answered in a low voice, watching as the man dropped himself on a chair and turned his head towards her. "NOW!" He scream this time, making Tori jump on her feet and she rushed to the door, grabbing her purse and fighting the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I warned you that the mushy part was gonna end, that's sad, i know, but we need a twist right?**

**Review telling me what you guys think :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, as promised. The next chapter is here. Thank you all for the reviews i really love it! If i could i would hug each one of you. **

**And no worries, Jade's dad don't beat her up, he just pretend that she don't exist. I hope you guys like this chapter and i'm sorry, it's gonna get worse before it gets better :/**

Tori was driving so fast that she reached her house in record time, her head was buzzing with thoughts, when she opened the front door and storm in to her room, she realized now that she still was wearing Jade´s clothes.

Changing her clothes and folding them to give to Jade later, she sat on her bed, not wanting to think how it was possible that a evening so good could be turn into shit in one second. But that was the only thing that was passing thought her mind.

After a good amount of time breaking down the event she finally came to a conclusion, she wouldn't tell Jade that her father expelled her from her house, she didn't want to cause more troubles between the two of them and tomorrow morning, she would call Jade, create some kind of excuse why she wasn't there and everything would be normal, at least their new normal, she hoped. The normal that Jade was tonight, being nice to Tori, being her friend for a change.

* * *

><p>Jade's phone started vibrating on the bedside table at 10am, so grumping and moaning, she turned herself to grab the phone and looked at the screen. It was a text, from Tori.<p>

Jade stared a minute at her pearphone confused, wasn't Tori suppose to stay the night? She had promised. Opening the text she read "Hey, felling better? – Tori"

Jade didn't know what she was feeling, but she was sure as hell it wasn't better, it felt like her heart was put on a small container that was pressing on it, she had a million thoughts crossing her head. She felt disappointed and angry, first with Tori for not keeping her promise and second with herself for needing the other girl so badly. Throwing her phone away, she heard while it crashed on the wall and dropped on the floor on a million pieces.

She wouldn't care for Tori anymore, maybe the Latina had some excuse for why she wasn't there but Jade didn't want to hear it, she was done being a nice person. Every time she was, she end up in pain. She wouldn't let Tori Vega have that power over her. Beck had that and she managed to break it, it shouldn't be that hard to do it again, right?

Thinking about Beck, she remembered she owed him an apology, even if it was a nice girl action but it had to be done, Beck deserved that.

Crawling out of bed, she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her nose wasn't red anymore and she didn't fell congested, that was one hell of a medicine that Tori gave her, at least she got one good thing out of opening up. Turning on the shower and taking her clothes off, she entered, trying to think of what to say to Beck.

After getting dressed she went to look for her phone, to let Beck now that she was coming but found him on the ground in pieces, she didn't know Beck's number by heart, she didn't even know her house number, so she would have to surprise Beck, she couldn't postpone the talk until she had another phone. Tomorrow they had school and she wanted to explain things to Beck before that.

Grabbing her keys, she marched to the door, the door of her father's study was close and she could hear typing on the other side. He was home, that was new, not that she cared. When she entered her car, she turned on the radio loud and back out of the garage towards Beck's house.

* * *

><p>Tori was lying on the couch, some kind of old cartoon was passing on the TV and she was staring at her phone, she send that message to Jade about one hour ago and still no answer, she even tried calling but was straight to voice mail. She feared that last night was all an act, that Jade was her old "I hate Tori" self again and a pain ran over her, she couldn't go to Jade's house and have the misfortune to bump in to her father, she would have to wait and if Jade don't answer her text or call her, the waiting will be until tomorrow morning.<p>

She needed something to take her mind of the situation, so grabbing her phone she dialed Cat's number, she didn't know anyone better to talk random thinks like Cat and she needed that.

"Tori!" She heard Cat's squeak on the other end of the line.

"Hey Cat, how's it going?"

"Fine, I'm here with my brother and… No, that's no food! Drop it" Cat started screaming.

"Cat? Caaat?" Tori sang on the phone.

"Sorry Tor, my brother was eating glue again. We are making collages to give to the special home down the street."

"That's cool, do you want to do something today? Maybe catch a movie."

"Yes, I love too and maybe we could check out the new sushi place by the park."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you on the mall or you want a ride?"

"I'll have my mom drop me off, I see you there at 4 pm"

"Okay Cat, Bye"

"Bye Tori."

* * *

><p>Jade was in front of Beck's RV, sipping her coffee, gathering courage to nock on the door. She had to do it, she knew that Beck was mad and confuse and that, probably, they would scream at each other, but better now then on school tomorrow.<p>

Knocking on the door she took a few steps back, waiting. When she heard the door unlock she hold her breath, watching as the door opened slowly.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" He said. Beck was wearing a white shirt and jeans, her hair was in a pony tail again, Jade hated that.

"Hey, can I come in?" She said shyly.

Beck looked at his ex-girlfriend, measuring her, she looked pretty normal, except for her eyes, there was something extremely sad about them, something that he didn't see since the last time that they brake up.

Giving room to Jade pass by, he closed the door. "Are you ok?" He said sitting close to her and taking her hand, by habit.

Jade removed her hand carefully from Beck´s, she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't make it look like she change it her mind. "I'm fine, just came here because I owed you an apologize." She said switching her glare from Beck to the floor.

"I'm the one that should apologize, I never should have swing on you, I'm sorry. I just lost it, it was different that time, it felt real and that scared me." Beck said fast, one word jumping on top of the other, Jade could barely comprehend his babbling. "Being without you scared me." He said softly, grabbing gently Jade´s chin and turning her face to his on.

Jade took a big breath. She didn't want to see Beck that devastated, she never knew that her presence meant that much to him, to anyone actually, and that sort of power scared her, it was a responsibility that she didn't want, that she didn't know how to have, what to do with it. So she did what she always does, crap all over it, and break it until the heaviness was no longer on her shoulder.

"I know Beck and I am here to apologize for the way I act yesterday, it wasn't fair, I knew that you didn't mean it but I couldn't control myself, I had to be mad at you. But the truth is that I can't and I can't see myself without talking and laughing with you, so if we could be friends, that would mean a lot to me."

She watched as Beck got up and started pacing on the floor, speechless. Jade just sat there, waiting until Beck was ready to answer her, it wasn't going to be easy to be close to Beck and not kiss him, she didn't want him anymore but she still cared about him, so it must be ten times harder for him that still wanted her.

Beck turned to face Jade, passing a hand through his hair and putting a smile on his face. "Sure, we can be friends".

"Great." Jade said, jumping from where she was sitting and hugging Beck, taking in the scent that was so familiar.

"Cat called me saying that the guys would catch a movie later, do you want to go?" Beck said as the hugging part was finished, he knew that was going to be hard, but Jade was worth it, being friends of Jade was good enough for him.

Jade glance at Beck and answered "Would Vega be there?"

"Probably."

"So, no thanks, I prefer to find something sharp and punch in my guts." Jade said, gathering her stuff and heading for the door. "You still bring me coffee on Monday right? Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Beck." She said with a smile, walking to her car.

"What's the problem with Tori anyway?" She heard Beck scream as she droved away.

The problem was that she wanted Vega, Vega had some sort of control over her that she couldn't figure it out or fight back. So she wanted the Latina, but she won't let herself be with her. Jade West won't lose control again, and for that to succeed, she had to get _far away as possible_ from Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Did you like it? did you? Let me know please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey beautiful people of the internet, how are you? So, here is another chapter for you guys; Please let me know what you think and/or what you guys want to happen :D**

**(My person that does spells check on my fics couldn't read this chapter so, if you find some errors pleaase don't judge me XD)**

* * *

><p>"And you're going to have to find a ride with some of your friends, because I'm not going to wait for you." Tori heard Trina said as she closed the door of the car.<p>

"No problem, Tri. Thank you for the ride." She answered with a smile. She loved her sister, she was crazy, but Tori still loved her.

"You owe me one." She heard Trina screamed as she drove off.

Tori started to make her way to the movies, trying, once again, to call Jade. The call was straight to the voice mail, again. She couldn't believe that Jade was ignoring her, that hurt more than she anticipated, she knew that was a chance that the other girl would start hating her again for breaking a promise, but she couldn't tell Jade what her father did, she didn't want to cause problems on the Goths life, so she would have to take Jade's hate, die inside but it was for a good cause, for Jade's happiness. **It was worth it.** Jade was worth it.

"Tor, Tori, over here." She heard Cat's voice, taking her off her own mind.

Walking pass the mall, she took the red-haired girl on a hug "Hi Cat, how are you?"

Tori needed some distraction, she couldn't keep thinking of the Goth, it would do more bad than good and now, Cat was it, the perfect distraction, rambling happily about the poster that her and her brother made and how excited she was for the visit on the special home. Tori weren't really paying attention until Jade's name popped on the conversation.

"What did you say Cat?" She stopped the other girl.

"When?" Cat answered with her child-like smile and confused eyes.

"Right now."

Cat thought a little and answered. "I said when."

Tori let go a little sight and tried again "No Cat, what did you said about Jade." She asked calmly.

"oh, that Beck is coming but he asked if Jade would like to come and she said no." Cat said with a sad face, she really liked when all of her friends were together.

"He told you why?" Tori took a leap of faith, she needed to know if Jade was ok at least.

"No." Cat said, pouting.

Tori sighted and begging walking again, that was it, now she only would know if the Goth was okay tomorrow on school, if she didn't die of worries until there.

"But I called her" Cat said abruptly making Tori jump involuntary and spin around to face her friend once again.

"You manage to speak with her?" Tori said feeling more hurt, she tried all day to speak with Jade and Cat did it.

"Yes, I called her house and her father picked up. It was weird, he never is home. But then I spoke with her and she told me that she had caught a cold and wasn't felling good to go out." Cat said squeaking.

"Is she ok?" Tori said, with a little more worried voice than she had hopped.

"Yes, she's fine. Just tired I guess but I'm glad that she and Beck are still friends, I was so sad when they broke up!"

"I know, I'm glad too." Tori said sighting.

* * *

><p>Jade parked on her house driveway and stared at that huge house, she could see the light on her dad study still on and she couldn't help but wonder what he was still doing home. He was never home and when he was, he didn't talk to her. He couldn't even look at Jade, she reminded him too much of her mother, of that terrible accident, of being his fault.<p>

And Jade hated him too, she didn't blamed him because she knew that accidents happened, even thought it was him driving, but she hated him 'cause he let himself shut down, he barred himself in work and forgot that he had a daughter. Except for the moments that he criticizes her for her piercings and tattoos, witch was the only time that he spoke directly to her. That was the only reason why she got them in the first place, one of many attempts to draw her father's attention.

Entering the house Jade made her way to her room, passing trough her brooked phone on the floor and in to the bathroom, she washed her face and taught about her talk with Beck, she think that it did well, it was going to take some time for the two of them actually became friends again, but that was a first step and she was glad she did it.

She heard the phone ringing, echoing around the giant house but she decided not to take it. She didn't want to talk to any one right now. But unfortunately she had forgotten that her father was home. She reminded when she heard the rough voice thru her close door saying that was someone for her on the phone.

"Fuck." She said under her breath while she made her way to the phone, noticing her father's back as he closed his office door once again, he didn't want to be on the same room as her. The last time that she saw her father, was over two ears ago, on the play she did for school, of course she usually saw him, but always for a split second or only when was extremely necessary and if he could help it, all the talk would be over the phone.

Grabbing the phone, she putted on her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Jadeee, it's Cat." She heard her friend say on the other line, giggling after.

"Hi Cat." She said with a harsh voice. "What do you want?"

"Me, Tori and Beck are going to the movies today and when I called Beck he said that you weren't going. Why?" Cat said with a pout, even do Jade couldn't see her.

"Beck and I broke up." Jade answered.

"I Know, I saw on the slap." Cat said showing her sadness through the phone. "But he says that you guys are still friends and he asked if you want to come, but you said no and he didn't say why."

"I cough a cold yesterday and I don't fell like going out." Jade said and did a fake couch on the phone to prove her point. She didn't felt bad but she didn't want to see Tori.

"O, I'm sorry Jay-Jay. I hope you fell well soon." Cat answered happily.

"Never call me that again." Jade said with a threatening voice.

She heard Cat make a noise of fear on the phone, witch made the other girl smirk. "Sorry, I see you tomorrow then, Bye Jade."

"Yeah Whatever." Jade said and hung up the phone.

Jade didn't want to go to school tomorrow, she didn't want to be at the same room as Tori, she couldn't control herself around her, Tori was like a witch that cast a spell on Jade and she didn't have a choice, she had to like her. Doesn't matter how much she tried, she couldn't deny it to herself that she wanted the Latina.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving me home, Beck" Tori said, entering the car and closing the door.<p>

"No problem." Beck answered as he did the same and started the car. The both waved goodbye to Cat and Robbie and Beck started to drive away.

Tori didn't know why, but it was an awkward silence on the car. She wanted to ask Beck how he was with the broke up, how Jade were, how she looked today, what she was wearing, if her hair was on the perfect place Tori loved. Tori sounded such like a creep on her head.

"So" She said sighting and settling more on the sit of the car. "How are you? About Jade and everything" Tori finished looking at Beck supportive.

He shifted uncomfortable a few times and answered "Well, she came to my house early today and we talked. We are friends now. You know, I still love her but I can't force her to be with me and when it comes to Jade, I rather be her friend other than never speak with her again."

Tori nodded her head slightly, Jade is such an awesome company that Beck prefer to suffer being around her than shutting her out altogether, how she does that? How she has that power over everybody? Being so awesome and a horrible person at the same time?

"And how was she? Still sick?" Tori asked, still worried about Jade's state.

"Jade was sick?" he turned to face Tori confused.

"Yes, she was in my house after you guys have the fight and she stormed out on the pouring rain." Tori said uncomfortably, she shouldn't know about Jade's state, they weren't friends.

"Now I feel bad, Jade's is such a baby when she is sick. She doesn't like to be alone." Beck responded, facing the lane once again with a sight.

"I'm sure she was okay." Tori said flatly, she didn't want to tell Beck that she knew that Jade was okay last night because her was taking care of her. Tori knew that Jade wouldn't like to have Beck knowing.

"So, here is you." Beck said putting the car on stop and watching as Tori gave him a smile.

"Thank you Beck." Tori said closing the door and waving to Beck. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Watching Beck drive away, Tori smiled lightly, Jade was okay and she was okay because of her. Tori did make a difference yesterday, of course all went to hell, but she was happy, knowing that she being there when Jade was feeling bad made all the difference. And now she understood why Jade was so mad, not answering her calls, she didn't like to be alone when she was sick, but she woke up alone,_ Tori left her_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, thanks for reading! Did you like it? did you? Nothing really happened but i'm saving your hearts for later (evil laugh)**

**Review please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Jade and Tori were on a park, Jade was on a swing and Tori was on her lap. Jade's legs were swinging lightly 'causing the body of the two girls to move. Jade was smiling and Tori was playing with the other girl's hair, they were talking and laughing._

_Tori went for a kiss and Jade accepted, kissing dearly the Latina´s lips. Then Jade broke their lips, got up and started to walk away. Tori didn't know why and she kept calling Jade but other girl didn't turn around._

_Tori started to run, but she couldn't reach Jade, angst was taking over her, she was running but not moving. She started to panic. Tori fell on the floor in tears as Jade walked away without looking back even once._

Tori woke frightened with the sound of her alarm. Jade would really do that? Just walk away and leave Tori crying on the floor? It´s sure suits her.

Of course, it was a nightmare, but while Tori was getting ready for school, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew deep inside that Jade was a vicious person and having feelings for her would possible cause a lot of hurt to Tori's life. She was really willing to take it?

One day at a time, that was what Tori had decided, she's going to take one day at a time. Who knows? Maybe Jade would go back to the person she was two days ago or she was going to ignore Tori for the rest of her life and Tori would forget how much she loved the tattooed girl.

* * *

><p>It was late when Jade woke up; she looked around looking for her phone to break it for not waking her, just to remember that she already broke him yesterday.<p>

So she turned the TV on to find out what time it was, she wasn't too late, if she hurry she could get to Sikowitz´s class on time.

* * *

><p>Tori entered the school and scanned the hallway looking for Jade, she needed to talk to her, explain herself but there was no sign of the dark haired girl anywhere.<p>

Frustrated, she marched to her locker to grab the books for the day. She frowned at her locker. It was such a mess in there that she couldn't find anything.

"Hey there chica." Tori heard Andre say behind her. She slams her locker door hard and turned to face him with a frown. "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Andre said.

"I'm fine. It's this stupid locker that keeps swallowing my books." Tori said sighing and pointing at her locker.

"Come on now. Let's not blame the locker for your lack of organization." Andre said putting an arm around Tori and laughing.

"Not funny Andre." She answered annoyed.

"What's not funny?" Beck said coming to them and leaning on the lockers.

"The disappearance of Tori's history book." Andre answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm just going to used yours." Tori said smirking at Andre and they started to walk to class.

Tori did one last look of the hallway, still no sign of Jade. _Where was she?_

* * *

><p>The bell was about to ring when Jade entered the school, she went to her locker and grabbed the books for her second period and started to head to Sikowitz class.<p>

When she opened the door, the classroom was already full, only one sit was empty and, of course, it was next to Tori. Jade putted her game face on and took a deep breath, going to the chair and letting her body drop on it without making eye contact with nobody, especially Tori. She could feel those hazel eyes fixed on her, but she wasn't going to break.

"Good morning, everyone." Sikowitz said entering the classroom . "Today we're going to play a little game."

"Yay, I love games." Jade heard Cat say and rolled her eyes.

"Good to know Cat." Sikowitz continued. "Each one of you are going to hold the hand of the person next to you." He said sipping on his coconut.

Jade's eyes passed to Tori to they teacher. "Why?" She said before doing what she was told.

"Come on Jade, don't be so anti-social." Sikowitz said causing the girl to shift angrily on her sit. "Come on now, everyone holding hands."

Jade sighted and looked at Tori. Tori had a strange look on her face, like she was sorry that they teacher was asking them to touch each other.

Tori lift her hand to Jade and the dark haired girl grabbed it, shifting her gaze from Tori´s eyes to their teacher.

"Now, I want you all to write how it feels to be holding hands with your class mate. Anything that passes through your heads. Let the imagination fly." Sikowitz said. "You guys can start now."

Jade froze for a second, just observing all of her classmates writing, she turned to face Tori. She was writing too. Well, if she was obligated to do this, she was better start soon.

Jade shifted her hand linked to Tori's so she could write and started. _My hand feels warm in touch with Tori's, I feel my heart starting to beat faster and I want to yank my hand back before it get's worst. I can't be in love with her, I should hate her. I can't be in love with Tori Vega, anyone but her.  
><em>  
>"Ok class, you can let go now."<p>

The moment that Jade heard Sikowitz words she yanked her hand free, glad that she didn't have to deal with her feelings anymore. She glanced at Tori and couldn't help to notice the hurt on the other girl's eyes.

"Now, you guys are going to write how it feels now that you aren't in touch with the other person." Sikowitz said.

"What's the point of this again?" Andre asked, letting go of Cat's hand.

"I'm getting there, now start writing." Their teacher spoke.

Jade grabbed her pen again and started. _I feel free now that my hand isn't linked to Tori´s, but I miss her touch, her warm and caring hand on top of mine. It's weird, I can't think of anything now that we broke our connection._

"Okay, awesome, you guys can stop writing now. The point of this exercise was to show you that you need to reach out and touch your audience when you're an actor. If you only think on yourself there's no connection. You must think on the people watching you as well and when you do that, your acting will improve." Sikowitz finished snapping his fingers happily on above his head with proud.

He did have a point, Jade managed to get in touch with her feelings for Tori when they were touching and Tori could write freely about how she wished that Jade loved her and how she missed her quick but meaning touch.

"What did you write?" Jade heard Cat asked her.

Out of instinct, she covered the paper that she was using, smashing it. That exercise was garbage. She didn't loved or felt connected to Tori. She wouldn't admit to herself that. She didn't need Tori. She was Jade West, she didn't need anyone.

"Garbage." Jade answered Cat's question. Getting up and throwing her paper on the trash can and marching out of class. Not paying attention to Tori´s big and beautiful eyes following her. She just needed to get out of there. She needed to get away from Tori before she did something that she regrets. Like admitting the true.

Tori watched as Jade threw her paper on the trash and walked away, hurt flashing on her eyes. She knew that Jade was mad at her but that reaction was so out of nowhere, like she was scared of something.

Tori got up of her seat and marched to the door, following Jade, a sudden anger filling her thoughts. Jade couldn't do that, just ignore Tori existence. Tori wouldn't let her.

Tori walked in the girls´ bathroom a little after Jade, closing and locking the door behind her.

When Jade heard the "click" of the door, she turned and saw Tori. "Vega, what the fuck are you doing?" She barked at the other girl.

"No." Tori said, getting closer to Jade with a finger on the air. "I'm going to talk, you're going to listen." She said getting closer.

"Get out of here Vega." Jade said, in a calm tone. "I meant it." She finished, warning the other girl.

Tori didn't mind Jade's words. She just went closer to the other girl. "You don't get to tell me what to do!" Tori said angry.

Jade looked at Tori getting close to her, she couldn't let her get close, Jade couldn't think when she was near Tori and she needed her brain now. "I'm warning you Vega." She tried again, Tori has to get back before Jade do something that she knew she would regret.

Tori looked at Jade, watching her fingers turn in to a fist, but Tori couldn't stop, she was going to solve that now. She went closer. She was in front of Jade now, so close that she could feel Jade's breath on her face. "You can't do this Jade!" She said waving her arms. "You can't act like you like me one day and just pretend that I don't exist on the other, it's not how it wo…"

Jade was hearing every word that came out of Tori's mouth, her beautiful mouth. Jade was cursing herself on the inside, why Tori was so close to her? She couldn't think. She could see Tori's mouth moving but she couldn't hear her anymore and before she could stop herself, her lips were on Tori's.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys, did you miss me?**

**Thank you all for the reviews and i'm sorry that it took a while for me to update, stupid life kept getting in the way ¬¬. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Jade kissed Tori and for a second it felt right, but she had promised herself that she wasn't going to let Tori be her weak spot, Jade West doesn't have a weak spot.

Jade stopped the kiss, taking a second to observe Tori's face, her hands were on the side of the mouth on a fist, a shocked look on her face, and she was staring blankly at Jade. Jade didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, she just moved pass Tori and unlocked the bathroom door, leaving Tori alone there. She couldn't deal with Tori right now.

Tori blinked a couple of times, turning to watch Jade leave, her hands still on the same position. She couldn't understand what had happened. The girl that she liked just kissed her and walked away like it never happened. She stumbled her way out of the bathroom trying to find Jade once again. She didn't saw Andre until it was too late. She ran right in to her best friend, both of them crashing on the floor.

"Tori, where's the fire?" Andre said rubbing his arms.

"I'm sorry Andre, I didn't see you." Tori answered, trying to get that stupid look that Jade had left on her face.

"No problem girl." He said, helping Tori up. "What's the problem?" He asked with the classic best friend 'I know that it is something so there's no point in lying about it' face.

"C-can we talk?" Tori said shyly, Andre know her to well, she knew that he wouldn't let her go without an answer and Tori really needed somebody to talk to.

"Sure." He said as he directed Tori inside the janitor's closet. Once inside Andre watched Tori for a moment "What's up?" He said crossing his arms.

Tori stared at him, not sure how to say it, maybe she should just tell him, no messing around. "I think that I'm in love with Jade." She let the words out.

Andre blinked rapidly, trying to process the words. "You, what?" he babbled

Tori looked deep on his eyes. "I'm in love with Jade."

"Okay, I need to sit down." Andre said, dropping his body on the floor. "When did that start?"

Tori sit on the floor next to him, folding her legs and taking a deep breath. "I don't know, I think I always had a crush on her but I didn't let it grow because I am Beck's friend. But now they aren't together anymore and she just kissed me on the bathroom and run away and I'm really confused." She finished, putting her hands on her head, shaking it.

Andre snapped his eyes at Tori. "Wait, go back a second. She kissed you?"

"Yep." Tori answered, taking a deep breath. "But I don't know what to do. She run away, should I follow her?"

"No, Tori. This is Jade. She's playing with you, you can't let her do that. You'll get over her, don't worry. I was on your place once, remember?" He said, coming closer to his friend and hugging her. "It's just a crush, don't worry."

"Maybe you're right." She said, hugging her friend closer.

* * *

><p>Jade got in to her car and started it, her mind going back to the girls' bathroom, why she did it? What was wrong with her? Why she kissed Tori Vega? Jade didn't know why, she didn't understand how being on Tori´s presence made her stop having control of her own actions and being so, so freaking stupid. She needed to do something, anything to stop thinking about Vega. She drove a while than parked on the all too much familiar place, watching the empty RV.<p>

She stayed in the car, waiting for Beck to come home, she didn't have to wait long, when she run away, their classes was almost over. She turned the radio on and she sit back, closing her eyes, just letting the song consume her.

"Jade?" She heard Beck say as he knocked on the car window.

Jade grumble and sit up, turning the radio off, she must have fell asleep. She got out of her car. "Hi Beck." She said, trying to fix her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked puzzled.

"I came to see you." She answered, even though the true reason was a little longer, Beck was her distraction from thinking of Tori on the past, and maybe he could be again.

"Can we go in?" She asked, pointing to his RV.

"Sure." Beck said giving Jade his best smile

Once inside, Beck took a sit and Jade followed, sitting on the same position that they used to. Beck turned the radio on and the song that Jade listened when she got back together with Beck, for the 3º time, was on. Maybe she should hide more, go back to Beck and be mean to Tori until Tori stop being her object of desire.

Jade turned around, to face Beck and gave him a kiss, he was startled. That made Jade chuckle, this was the second time today that she startled somebody with a kiss, but Beck kissed back. It was the familiar taste but Jade didn't feel a thing. Not even a single spark. She loved Beck and kissing him was routine, but it doesn´t felt right anymore.

Beck was the one that separate their lips, looking confused to Jade once again. "What was that for?"

"I just missed kissing you." Jade said, holding his head again.

Beck took Jade's hands from his head and settled on his lap. "What's going on Jade?" He asked, not mad, just worried.

"I-I just don't know what to do Beck." She said honestly, it wasn't worth it lying to Beck and he said that he'll be her friend right? Maybe now was a good way to test that theory.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"About my life, it's all so messed up. I think I like Vega." She let go a breath that she even didn´t knew she was holding.

"Vega? As in Tori Vega?" Beck said, not believing in his ears.

"No, as in Trina". Jade screamed , getting up. "Of course as in Tori! And I don't know what to do, I don't want to like her, I just want to forget about her altogether, but I can't. She's always there and it's driving me crazy!"

"Jade, slow down." Beck said grabbing Jade's wrists once again and making her look on his eyes. "It's just a crush Jade, you need someone to care for you when you broke up with me and Tori were there. You're going to get over her. Don't worry." He said trying to give his friend a big smile. He still loved Jade but he knew by now that they were over without chance to go back, they tried every way possible, they aren't meant to be girlfriend and boyfriend, just friends and Beck accepted that.

Jade knew that it wasn't just a crush. That she broke up with Beck to be with Tori but Beck didn't know that and Jade wasn't going to hurt him more by telling. Even though his advice was wrong, still helped to have him there to talk to her "I guess you are right." She said sighting, he did said something that might be helpful, she had to be away from Tori, that way the other girl wouldn't have any control over her and maybe, just maybe, Jade could get her out of her mind.

That night she cuddled in bed with Beck, not wanting to be alone on her house. They just stayed there, talking and laughing until one of the fell asleep. Maybe this friendship could work after all.

* * *

><p>Maybe Andre was right, she could get over Jade and on her way home, she started to think of all the ways that Jade was mean to her and all the things that she said, trying to remember that Jade was a awful person that doesn't deserve her love, but the memories always end up on the same place, she and her on the bathroom kissing, the sweet tasty of Jade's lips over her own and all the things that she remembered earlier doesn't seem to matter any more. That kiss was the only thing that matters, and no matter how much Tori tried. It was that memory of their kiss, that single instant, almost magical, that put her to sleep that night.<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch time on Hollywood Arts. Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori were sitting on a table talking and eating.<p>

Tori wasn't participating on the conversation, she was looking at a few tables in front of them, where Jade was cutting a lettuce with a scissor. Alone, she saw her yell "no" when Sinjin tried to sit with her. Doesn't matter how much Tori tried, she couldn't stop looking at Jade, once and awhile, Jade would look up and her eyes would lock on Tori's for a couple of second before she returned to her salad.

"Tori!" She heard someone yell, trying to find the owner of the voice, Tori looked trough the packed asphalt café, her jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful brunette coming her way.

"Tara" Tori said, not really to anyone but Andre asked anyway.

"Who is Tara?"

"My ex-girlfriend." Tori whispered, standing up to hug the girl who broke her heart 3 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you guys liked it? Please review and let me know what you want to happen next :D**

**Also, chapters Rated M - Yes or No?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi beautiful people of the internet, how's everybody doing? I'm sorry that this took so long. I am once again without a beta, but just for this chapter, so be kind if you find some errors. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was very difficult for me to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>- Flashback -<p>

It was a Saturday and Tori was eating breakfast, her phone shimmered letting her know she had a text message. It was from Tara, her girlfriend. She smiled as she read it. She told Tara that she got accepted on Hollywood Arts and she was coming over to celebrate.

Getting up to change she putted the song she sang on the showcase, letting the lyrics sink in.

She was almost ready when the doorbell rang, going down she looked at the pick role to the blonde girl on the other side. Opening the door she dropped herself on her girlfriend kissing her dearly.

"Hi V, how are you?" Tara said entering the house and sitting on the couch.

"Awesome! I can't wait to start at Hollywood Arts." Tori babbled cheerily.

"That's great." Tara said sighing. "Can we talk?" She asked taping the empty sit next to her.

"Sure baby" she answered with a worried look, taking the seat. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be without you on the school V. I love you so much but i just can't do it." Tara said, with tears building on her eyes.

Tori felt a knife go in her heart. "A-are you breaking up with me? Because I'm changing school?" Tori eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry." Tara said sobbing.

"I don't understand." Tori said, feeling tears go down her face. "We can still be together T, nothing has changed."

Tara stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry baby, I can't." She finished opening the door and heading out.

Tori stormed after her, crying. "No, Tara please don't do that." She screamed.

Tara stopped and turned to Tori. "I love you V." She said and drove away.

Tori collapsed on the floor crying, her heart broke on a million peaces.

- End of flashback -

* * *

><p>"So aren't you going to introduce me?" Tara spoke once Tori body moved from hers.<p>

Tori was looking at her ex-girlfriend, trying to find proves that wasn't really her, but failing miserably. She was still beautiful. Her long blond hair was dropped on her shoulder, green eyes staring back at Tori.

"Of course." Tori answered finally. "Guys, this is my ex-girlfriend Tara." She said pointing to the girl next to her. "Tara, these are my friends."

A noise of hi's and hello's echoed on the table. "So, what are you doing here?" Tori asked trying to sound cheerily.

Tara smiled at Tori, which made Tori's heart sting inside. The sight of Tara's smile was something that Tori couldn't live without when they were together and the most difficult thing to let go when they broke up.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Tara said, stroking Tori's arm gently.

Tori looked at Tara puzzled. "Sure, let's go." She answered.

"Thanks." Tara said smiling at Tori again. "Bye, guys, was nice meeting you." She said quickly before turning to follow Tori.

On the way to a more privet location, Tori saw Beck coming on their direction so she stopped bifidly to introduce Tara once again before proceeding to the janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>Jade stared puzzled at the table were where all of her friends. Before she just glanced that way but once the extremely beautiful blonde girl made her way over there and hugged Tori, she couldn't divert her eyes.<p>

Jade felt anger build up on her, a familiar felling. She used to feel that a lot when she and Beck were together. She was jealous, a woman was hugging Tori and that make her jealous, she wanted to storm there and pour coffee on her head or punch her face.

She sighed heavily and turned her look to her untouched salad, trying to repress that feeling as much as she can.

"Hey grumpy." Jade heard Beck's voice and looked up. Not to Beck, but to the table behind him. Tori was gone and the other girl too.

"Who was that girl?" Jade asked, turning her attention to Beck, which took a seat next to her with a slice of pizza on his hand.

"Who?" He said, taking a bit of his lunch.

Jade sighed, she hated when Beck acted stupidly, it was obvious of what she was talking about. "The girl that was talking to Tori." She explained calmly like she was talking to a child.

Beck looked at Jade, finishing chewing his pizza. "That's Tara, Tori's ex."

"Her what?" Jade asked a little too eager, jealousy boiling inside her like fire.

Beck bitted another peace of his pizza and spoke. "I know that look Jade." He said giving a warning look at Jade. "Tori isn't your girlfriend, she can talk with any girl she want."

Beck's words cut Jade like a knife. He was right, Tori aren't her girlfriend, and she hadn't the right to be jealous.

"I know that!" She said angrily. Tori weren't hers, so why Jade felt like she was being cheated on? "I know that." She said again, more hurt on her voice.

Beck looked at his ex-girlfriend, Jade looked hurt more them mad, it was an expression that he never got. When they were together, Jade was always jealous but it seems more of an "I'm protecting what is mine" kind of deal, she never looked that hurt. That moment Beck realized that Jade was in fact in love with Tori, she was over him.

"I..." Beck started speaking but stopped when he saw Jade getting up. "Where you going?

Jade looked at Beck. "Somewhere else." She said and walked back on the school.

Beck stared at Jade's back, watching her walk away. "I miss you." He whispered the words and sighed, passing a hand trough his hair.

* * *

><p>Tori entered the janitors closet, waited for Tara to joined her and closed the door.<p>

It was a couple of minutes of awkward silence when Tori decided to speak. "So, what's up?" She asked, deciding to go right to the point.

Tara looked at Tori and gave her a shy smile. "I miss you."

Tori jaw dropped a little in surprise. "It's been almost three years, Tara." She said, not wanting to admit that the feeling was mutual.

Tara sighed. "I know V, and I'm sorry that took me so long to realize it." She said giving Tori the lost puppy look.

Tori felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Tara was the only person on the world that called her V. She became overwhelmed with all the old memories that started to rush on her brain.

"Realize what?" Tori asked. "That you don't care anymore that I switched school or that that was a crappie excuse to break up with me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I know that what I did was wrong. I was just scared that you would find someone better on this fancy new school of yours and break up with me." Tara said looking at her shoes.

Tori did found someone but that option was off the table now. In fact Tori didn't even know that it was on the table ever, no matter how bad she wanted. And Andre was right. She was crazy to think that Jade would ever want her.

"You know that I would never cheat on you." Tori said to Tara. "You broke my heart, T."

Hearing Tori use there old nickname gave Tara hope. "I'm so sorry V." She said grabbing Tori hands. "Give me a chance to show how sorry I am? Have dinner with me?" She said looking hopefully at Tori again. "For old times?"

Tori started wandering. Maybe she should give Tara another chance, maybe that would get her head off of Jade, maybe the love that she once felt for the blonde was still inside of her somewhere. She had nothing to lose by giving love another chance. "Ok, it's a date."

Tara eyes started glowing with happiness. "Awesome V, I will pick you up Friday at seven." She said smiling at Tori.

* * *

><p>Jade's head was a mess, she couldn't concentrate, so she made her way to the black box theater, remembering that the piano used on the play on the weekend was still there, maybe she could write a song to help clear her head. She wasn't good as Andre but writing and singing always helped her calm down.<p>

Entering the theater, she got on stage, passing her fingers through the shine black piano and sitting on his bench.

Passing her fingers on the keyboard, pressing random notes, Tori's face appeared on her mind every time she closed her eyes, she couldn't fight her heart; so she let her imagination flow.

_I don't want to love her.  
>I don't want her in my life.<em>

She began singing.

_I don't want her near me, but she is so deep inside._

"You wrote that?"

Jade froze, hearing the all too familiar voice. She turned to find Tori staring at her.

"Jeez Vega, you scared me half to death. Make a noise or something." Jade said scoffing at Tori.

"I'm sorry." Tori said, going closer to the stage. "We need to talk."

Jade stared blankly at Tori and got up. "Well, I don't feel like talking."

"Jade." Tori said grabbing the Goth by the arm when she tried to walk away. "You kissed me!"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk." Jade said threatening. "Now let me go." She finished, shaking her arm loose and walking to the door.

Tori stayed in place, staring at the now empty piano. "That song." She spoke and listened closer to Jade's foot. When the noise stopped, she knew that Jade was there, listening. "Is it about me?" She asked, sadness taking over her.

She heard Jade bread deeply and the door slamming.

Once again, Jade left Tori alone to figure it out her feelings by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Please let me know and i promise that i'm gonna try to upload the next chapter sooner :)**

**Ps: The song is "I don't wanna love her - Niels Brinck"**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Hiiii guys, please don't kill me for taking so long! The chapter was ready a long time ago, but i would always forget to post it :(**

**For this chapter you will have to remember the last chapter, if you don't, go back and read it the last bit again. I hope you guys like this one :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon already. Tori was sitting on her bed, Indian style, her head resting on her hand, staring at her clothes on the floor. She had passed the last 2 hours turning her closet upside down, trying to find the perfect outfit for her date tonight but all the options screamed "you are trying to hard" or "you aren't trying hard enough". She had even considered going to Trina's room to see if she could find something there, but Trina being Trina wouldn't be worth it.<p>

Giving up, she got out of bed, putted on a red tank top with black jeans and a leather jacket. She went to her bathroom to work on her makeup, a little something to bring color to her face and when she was fixing her hair, she heard her phone screaming in her room.

Tori entered her room again, jumping on the bed to fish her phone off the floor. According to the text message, Tara would be there any minute now, so she got up, look herself on the mirror and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Tori heard Trina said, once she finished going down the stairs.

"Out." She answered with a sweet smile on her face.

"You have a date?" Trina said, opening her mouth in pretend shock. "Who is it? Why didn't you tell me?" She finished getting closer to her young sister. "You look pretty."

Tori gave Trina a little smile. "Thanks Tri. I'm going out with Tara. She'll be here any minute."

"Tara? As in your ex-girlfriend, Tara?" Trina said, letting a little concern show on her face. "When that happened?"

"She appeared on school, wanting to talk to me and she invited me to eat. To make it up with me, so I said yes." Tori said, shrugging her shoulders.

Trina looked at her little sister with a raise eyebrow. "I don't like it." She said. "And you weren't in love with Jade or something?"

Jade's name cut through Tori's heart like a knife, like always did. Jade ignored her all week and Tori acted like she didn't cared, even though it was obvious that it did, a lot. "Nothing is ever going to happen between Jade and me. It was just a crush. I'm going to get over it." Tori said sighing quietly.

"Just be careful" she heard Trina screamed as she made her way up the stairs with a jar of pickles in one hand and a lip gloss on the other.

Tori sighed happily, Trina didn't show very often that she loved her and Tori appreciated all the little moments that she did. Tori remembered the day that Tara broke up with her. It was Trina that found her crying on the front door, it was her that said that it was going to be ok and ate junk food with her all night.

The doorbell brought Tori back from her thoughts, fixing her clothes slightly she walked to the door and opened, losing her breath for a second. Tara was beautiful, wearing a pink dress and her hair on a ponytail; she could see some green strips between her golden hair.

"Hi T, since when do you use colored strips on your hair?" Tori asked hugging the other girl.

Tara laugh, feeling Tori's breath on her neck. "I don't, really. But I remembered that green was your favorite color and I didn't had any clothes green, so I putted on my hair."

Tori broke the hug, taking a step back to look better at Tara. "Well, I like it." Tori said, giving the other girl a little smile.

"Great." Tara said. "So, are you ready to go?" she finished, smiling, playing nervously to a loose thread of her dress.

"Yes, let me just get my purse." Tori said and ran up the stairs.

Entering her bedroom she scanned the place, until she found her purse underneath a bunch of paper. Taking the papers always, Tori stopped and stared at the picture on her hand, of her and Jade on the Ke$ha concert. Seeing Jade's green eyes made Tori feel a pain in her heart.

After a few seconds, she putted the picture down, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to meet Tara once again. Tori would get over Jade, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Jade was lying on her bed, her head was moving to the beat of the music coming from her new pearphone. Eyes closed she let her mind wander to the events of the past week.<p>

After the encounter with Tori on the Blackbox Theater, Jade went out of her way to ignore Tori. She didn't know what was making her so scared, Tori wanted to be with her, she made that clear over and over again, and Jade wanted Tori too. But the thought of having Tori Vega in control of her life made a shivering go down on Jade's spine.

Tori had a power over the Goth girl that she couldn't explain, she was hopeless when came to Tori. Beck had that control once and Jade didn't like that at all.

She knew all that, but she couldn't stop wondering if the vulnerability she felt around the Latina was such a bad thing. After all, being vulnerable once didn´t kill her, Tori was too nice for her own good, she wouldn't hurt Jade. But Jade could hurt her; really messed her up and that scared her. Hurting Tori Vega was like hurting a puppy, should be illegal.

Jade sighed when she heard the doorbell. Crawling out of bed she jogged downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey beautiful." Beck said leaning on the door.

Jade sighed heavily, that was all she needed. "You smell like a bar in Northridge." She said, shooting her ex an angry look.

Beck smiled at Jade, trying to stand up straight but failing miserable. "Can I come in?"

"You're drunk Beck. Go home." Jade said, rolling her eyes of the idiotic situation.

"I can't go home." He said pounding. "I have to talk to you."

"So talk." Jade answered somewhat annoyed by the drunken guy on her porch.

Beck started walking in the house, ignoring Jade's death glare when he passed her.

He paused on the fireplace, looking at the pictures. "Where's our photo?" He asked, staring at the frame that was once his.

Jade shrugged. "I don't know. In some box in the attic." Jade said and watched Beck's face drop.

"Oh" he said simply.

After a long awkward silence Jade couldn't take it. "Beck, are you going to say why you came here or what?"

She observed as Beck made his way to the couch, tripping on the way. She sighed, he ignored.

Sitting on the couch with both hands on his head he took a big breath and said. "I still love you."

Jade looked at the man sitting on her couch, the man she wanted by her side for many years, but not anymore. She made her way to the couch, sitting next to him.

"I love you too Beck, you were my first everything. I guess a part of me will always love you, your memory. But I'm not in love with you anymore." Jade said, trying to touch Beck's knees.

Beck got up abruptly, almost falling on the coffee table. "What did I do Jade? I can get better, we can work this out." He said desperate.

"It's not you Beck, It's me." She said, trying to calm down the boy.

Beck looked at Jade, anger feeling his eyes. "This isn't some shitty movie, that isn't good enough reason. That isn't a reason at all." He screamed.

Jade got up so she could stare at Beck, he had a lot of nerve coming in to her house and screaming at her. "Stop that right now Beck." She said grabbing his wrists. "You can't come in here and act like you owned the damn place. I gave you my answer, now get out of here."

Before Jade could stop him, Beck leaned over and grabbed Jade, trying to kiss her. Jade switched and turned until she got rid of his grip.

"Why are you doing this?" Beck scream frustrated.

Jade shoot him a death glare, she couldn't take it anymore. "Because I'm in love with Tori." She screamed as loud as she could, figuring that this time Beck would understand. "I don't want you. I broke up with you to be with her!" She finished, rubbing her hands together.

Beck looked at her, paralyzed by her words. He sighed heavily, anger and hurt showed on his face. "She's on a date tonight. You don't have a chance with her. You were and always will be a bitch." He said, heading for the door "I hope she hurts you like you hurt me."

"Asshole." Jade said under her breath.

Tori was on a date, she would start seeing Tara again and would forget all about Jade, she couldn't let that happened. She had to be a woman and take a stand. She wanted Vega and she would get her, no matter what her brain was telling her.

Getting her keys and cell phone she made her way to the door, locking the house and entering her car and turning the ignition, she made a quick check on the mirror and drove off to Tori's house. The path was clear and she was on the Vega's porch incredibly fast. She looked at the clock and sighed on relief, it was late so Tori for sure would be home from her date and it was early enough for her to ring the doorbell without waking up anybody.

Taking a deep breath she let her fingers touch the doorbell lightly, making two heavy "ding, dong" came out of it. She stayed there, playing with a rock between her feet's.

When the door swung open, Jade hated herself for not thinking about who she would have to deal with to get to Tori. "Is Tori here?" She said harshly, ignoring the look of wonder on Trina's eyes.

"Noooo" Trina said, bored and started closing the door, only to be stop with a hand on the doorway.

"Where is she?" Jade asked a little more annoyed that she had liked to be.

Trina looked at the girl on the other side of the other and laughs a little. "It's not of your business, what do you want with her anyway?"

Jade sighed loudly. She didn't have to explain herself to Trina. "I have to talk to her." She said simply.

"Well, too bad. She's on a date." Trina said. "You're too late. Now I have to finish bleaching my feet's. Bye" She finished closing the door.

Jade stood there for an awhile, Tori's date must be going well if she still out. Jade felt so stupid, of course she would have to fight for Tori, that chick was so nice and beautiful that it was a wonder why she was single until now. But Jade wasn't going to give up. Because once she got something on her head, she wouldn't stop until she gets it.

Turning on her toes she made her way back to her car, putting the key on the ignition, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and scroll until Tori's number popped up. She pressed the message button and wrote:

_Yes._

_Ass: Jade West_

She waited until her phone announced message sent and drove away from the Vegas house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, did you like it? Did you? Let me know, please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait, but here is the new one :)**

* * *

><p>Tori and Tara were walking and talking after dinner, not really going anywhere, Just circulating the block where the restaurant was, they found a playground on the edge of the street and went there, sitting on the swings.<p>

Tori was moving her feet's lightly, making her body move, looking at the sky. It was a beautiful evening, the small park was lighted only by the stars and the moon and after her chaotic week, she felt peace and happiness. So peaceful that she didn't even notice that Tara had stopped talking and was staring at her.

"What?" She said with a gently voice, turning the swing to face the blond girl with a smile on her face.

Tara shook his head lightly as if she was trying to get rid of a thought. "Nothing." She said returning the smile. "I just love being with you. I missed that."

Tori smiled at the blonde girl next to her and reach out to touch her hand. "I missed that too." She said squeezing slightly Tara's hand.

Tara got up of her swing, walking to face the other girl. She grabbed the ropes of the swing with both hands, pushing so Tori's face was centimeters from her own. She let her lips meet Tori's, kissing her softly and carefully, waiting for the other girl to kiss back. When she felt Tori's mouth open, she let go of the swing, grabbing Tori by her waist and holding the petit girl while she kissed her more strongly.

Tori let go a happy sighted when they finished kissing. Still feeling a little light headed by the lack of oxygen. Their hands were on each other faces, Tara's fingers were tracing Tori's cheekbones warmly. "And I missed that too." Tori said chuckling.

"I know. We are such amazing kissers." Tara said laughing and kissing each of Tori's cheeks twice and letting her hands drop on Tori's lap. "What you want to do now?"

Tori smiled happily and grabbed Tara's hands, getting up. "Do you fell like getting some dessert?" She said, gazing on Tara's brown eyes.

"Sure." Tara reply, holding Tori's hand tighter. "Lead the way."

Tori made her way to the small bakery that she knew around the park with Tara by her side. Once in awhile she got a glance from the other girls´ blonde hair swinging by the cold air and she knew that she was lucky to have someone beautiful as Tara interested on her. And she tried, more than one time, to make Jade admitted that she like her, but she didn't and there was Tara, who went looking for her, who was willing to fight for her and be there when she needed like she was before. If you think about, it was a pretty easy choice.

Her heart was still fixed on Jade but she could change that, she could make her heart see that Tara was best for her and then she will be happy.

They entered the charming little bakery and Tori went to sit down as Tara order some sort of dessert. When she returned, she sat next to Tori, pushing a strawberry cake and two forks in front of her.

"You remember." Tori said feeling all kinds of happy.

"Of course I do, I had to go across town on your birthday to get one strawberry cake for you. Remember?" Tara said winking.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that." Tori reply, putting a fork with the cake on her mouth and sighing lightly.

Tara shrugged, mimicking Tori's move. "It wasn't your fault. Your nut job of a sister that thought that putting a cake on top of the stairs was a good idea."

"Yes, but sure was funny when it fell on her head later." Tori said remembering the death glare that Trina made once the cake had made contact with her head.

"Karma, V, never doubt it." Tara said smiling.

They continued talking until the cake was over, when Tori took the last bit she finished chewing pulping her pocket for her phone.

"Crap, I left my phone at home." She said angrily. "What time is it? I have to go back before my parents."

Tara smiled at Tori's worried face and shuffled her purse for her phone. "Almost ten thirty. You want to get going?" She said stroking her arms lightly.

Tori looked at Tara, leaning over and kissing her. "I think its better." She whispered on Tara's ear.

* * *

><p>Jade got on her house and parked the car, shuffling her pocket for her house key. When she jammed the key on the door she noticed that it was unlocked. A cold shiver came down her spine, she clearly remembered locking the door before leaving to Tori's.<p>

Opening the door quietly she picked inside, the living room was dark, nothing seemed to be missing but a light could be seen coming from her dad's office.

Swallowing hard, Jade took a big breath and removed her shoes, tip-toing through the living room to her father's office. She paused with her back against the wall, her heart speeding. She listened to the shuffled of stuff coming from the room, things getting thrown on the floor.

Jade knew who it was, he always came by here every now and then, but she never was home alone when it happened and it was her dad that had to expel the visitor. To be honest, Jade was too afraid of him to even look in to his eyes, but now she would have to deal with him, she was alone.

Without thinking too much about how she would handle that, she jumped in front of the door with her game face on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking as her older brother made his way to a shelf and started to throw the books on the floor.

The boy looked up and a smirk appeared on her face. "Little sis." He sang. "You look well."

"Yeah? You look like crap." Jade replied walking a few steps on the room. "Now that the chit chat is over. Get out of my house Tommy." She said, pointing at the door, trying to control her shaking hand.

Tommy looked at Jade again, getting up of the floor and walking a few steps closer to her. The smirk was back on his face once Jade took the same amount of steps back from him. "Relax Jay, I just need dad's old watch and I'll be on my way."

Jade took the time that Tommy took to go look on the drawers to analyze him. Her clothes were all torn and dirty, his hair was big, still the same brown color that remembered her mother. He was skinny and sweating. Detoxing probably.

"You never are going to find it. He was wearing it." Jade said, trying to say something to make Tommy leave without touching her. "And you lost the right to call me Jay the day that you left this house."

Once again Tommy got up. Walking faster to Jade, he pinned her against the wall, looking in to her big blue eyes. "You still are cough up on that? It wasn't that big of deal." He said, watching as Jades face twisted from fear.

"I was just a kid." She screamed now, pushing him out of the way. He was right, it was a long time ago, and she didn't have to fear him anymore. "And I needed you." She whispered.

Tommy looked at her baby sister, remembering the times that he let her down. "I'm sorry kid, but the past is the past. I need money now." He said looking around the room. "Do you have any?" He finished raising an eyebrow.

"No. You know the deal Tommy, if you want money you have to clean up your act. Dad doesn't keep any in the house." She said, feeling like a little kid again.

Tommy took a last look around the room, grabbing some statutes and marching out. "I'll be back." He said as he passed Jade.

Took her a few minutes to realize that it was over, when she regained conscience of her existence, she was on the ground curled like a baby, the same position that she was the day that the cops came to inform that they found the body.

_Jade was just a little kid, it was a beautiful sunny day and she was on the backyard playing hid and seek with her older brother, she had found the perfect hidden place, behind some bushes, she had view of the whole house so Tommy couldn't surprise her._

_She was griming with proud when she notice a strange car park on the drive way. A handsome men step out of the vehicle, taking his cap off to ring the doorbell. Unfortunately once he was in the house, Jade couldn't see him anymore._

_Intrigued, the little girl pounder going inside the house to find out what was going on but she couldn't risk it. No, she wouldn't lose this game._

_After a fill minutes she saw the backyard door swing open and Tommy stepped out, running in direction of the tree house. Jade jumped from her spot and ran to him, grabbing his legs screaming and laughing. "I got you." _

_Tommy looked at his younger sister, tears building on his eyes, he swallowed them and got on his knees, getting the little kid off his legs and in to his lap. "Jay, listen to me." He said, putting her heavy hair behind her ear. "I need you to go inside the house to talk to dad ok? You can do this for me?" He finished, watching as her blue eyes got wider._

"_Why are you crying Tom Tom?" She said, swiping a tear that escaped from his eyes._

_He ignored the question and kissed the little girls forehead. "Just go, ok?" He said putting her on the ground and giving her butt a little slap to make her go._

_Jade did what she was told, opening the door to the house, she made her way to the living room, entering and going to her father._

"_Daddy?" She said._

_Her father turned around but didn't say anything. He just stared at Jade with tears on his eyes._

_When the officer realized that the father was in no condition to say the occurred to the little girl, he got on his knees, cap still on one hand and looked in to the young girls' eyes._

"_Hi" he said softly giving Jade a friendly smile. "What's your name?"_

"_J-Jade" She respond, fear taking over her little body, she didn't know what was happening but she never saw her dad cry before and that scared  
><em>

"_Nice to meet you Jade, I'm Officer David Vega." The men said, grabbing Jade's hand and shaking. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm almost 10." She said, unable to divert her eyes from her father._

"_I have a daughter about your age." The cop said and smiled. "Now, I need you to do something for me ok?"_

_Jade didn't say anything, she just looked at the men crouched next to her and nodded._

"_Your mom is missing. We are doing our best to find her. Now I need you to be strong and take care of your dad and brother until we do, ok?"_

"_When she will be back?" Jade said with an innocent look._

_David looked at the girl; he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't say that it was a good chance that the answer to that question was never._

"_Soon." He said and smiled down at the little girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you see that coming? hope not XD**

**I'm working on the new chapter, is gonna take a while but better late then never right?**

**Please leave a review telling me what you guys thing its gonna happen :D_  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi peeps, how you guys doing? This chapter ended up really long so i cut it on half, please don't kill me :D**

**So let's get to it  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bye T, I'll call you tomorrow." Tara said, leaning on Tori's porch to receive one last kiss.<p>

Tori kissed the other girl with passion before saying a quick goodbye, closing and locking the door behind her. She was the happiest girl in town. She got her first love back, who doesn't want that?

Skipping happily, she passed the living room and went right up to her room, passing through Trina's half closed door. She entered her room, taking off her clothes and dumping on the laundry pile before entering on the shower. She sang and dance under the water until her fingers started to look like raisins. Stepping out, she dried her hair and wore her pajamas, brushing her hair and starting to look out for her phone.

She found it next to Jade´s picture, beneath a pile of paper; the Latina grabbed the picture and put inside the drawer, before flipping her pearphone to life. She looked through her texts, there were two from Andre, probable wondering how the date went, one from Cat and one from a number she didn't know.

She opened Andre's text, responding quickly. When she hit send she heard Trina's voice echoing through the house.

"Tooooriiii." Trina screamed again.

Getting herself out of bed, she made her way to her sister's room, opening the door. "Yes?" She said with a smile, even her sister can't make her angry today.

"How was your date?" Trina said with a smirk, crawling out of bed and closing the magazine she was reading.

Tori walked to the bed, sitting next to her sister. "It was good." She said, looking to the ceiling and wishing she didn't look as dorky as she felt.

* * *

><p>When Jade got up from the floor, her head felt dizzy. She stretched her body until she heard her back pop. Going to the bathroom, the pale girl washed her face from the tears of her old memories. Most of her childhood is a blur after the day her mother went missing. No one explained to her what really happened and when they finally found the body, Jade wasn't allowed to see it. She had to cry over a closed coffin.<p>

Going back to her father´s study, she started to put everything back at place, the last thing she needed was her father knowing she faced Tommy alone.

When Jade finished cleaning and closed the door, she heard the front door open and her father appear. Passing straight to her, he went to his study, closing the door behind him. Sighing loudly, Jade made her way to the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Deciding on some old Chinese food, she grabbed a fork and sat down on the counter, more staring to the noodles than eating it.

As soon as she finished eating, Jade heard her father calling her, it was so weird hearing him call her name.

Getting up, Jade walked slowly to the door, knocking lightly until she heard her father's voice telling her to come in. Taking some steps in the room, she stared at the man sitting on the desk. His head was down, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Please apologize to your friend for me." He spoke, looking up to meet Jade's eyes before quickly returning to his writing.

Jade looked at him confused. "Which friend?" She asked with a pinch of bitterness on her voice.

He sighed and mumbled a little before start talking. "That skinny one that was here last week."

"Tori?" She asked. "What did you do to her?"

"I told you a million times to not let anybody in my study. When I walked in she dropped my bottle of whisky all over the carpet. So I told her to leave." He answered, not really caring about the teen girl staring at him.

"You did what?" She said, taking a few steps forward. "So it was your fault." She finished, almost whispering. Remembering that night whenTori left her alone. She blamed her and it wasn't her fault. She hated Tori for it and she didn't do nothing wrong, she even tried to protect Jade's father.

Unable to say another word to the man sitting in front of her, she turned back, going to her bedroom to get her phone and keys.

* * *

><p>After giving all the details from her date to Trina, Tori made back to her bedroom grabbing her phone to check the others messages.<p>

It was from a number that she didn't know, opening she read the text.

"_Yes_ - _Jade_"

Tori's heart skipped a beat and hitting replying quickly she wrote "_Really?_" And send to the dark haired girl.

Putting her cellphone down and sitting on the bed, grabbing a box where she kept under her bed. She didn't thought about the box for such a long time. Inside were all the memories of the time she spend with Tara.

The cap of the pen she dropped when she saw Tara for the first time, a bunch of sand of the playground where they shared they first kiss, a picture of the two of them on her first anniversary, the first ring that Tara gave Tori and Tara's ring that Tori found on the table after Tara broke up with her.

She had Tara back, she was happy again and Jade chose this moment to tell Tori she had feelings for her. It was all so messed up that she couldn't bare it. Sighing heavily she let her body dropped on the bed. After a few minutes she felt her phone vibrate. Another message from Jade.

"_Be there in five_. - _Jade_"

She is coming here? Why? Tori wanted Jade so badly, but she had Tara now. She had to tell Jade, talk to her and maybe she could be her friend.

Hearing the doorbell Tori jumped out of bed, running to the door and taking a deep breath she opened and found Jade staring at her on the other side.

"Jade I..." Tori started talking but got interrupted by a finger.

"No, I'll talk first." Jade said, taking Tori's wrist. "There's a private place we could talk?"

Tori looked puzzled at Jade, she couldn't figure it out why her body responds to the Goth´s presence the way that it did, she couldn't even breathe when she was near her. "Yeah, the pool house. My father only uses it to store old cases, it should be empty."

Tori started leading Jade to the back of the house, when she got to the pool house, a little light could be seen from inside.

"Dad must be there." She said, more to herself. Opening the door, she saw her father sitting on the floor with a bunch of boxes around him.

He got up quickly once he noticed the presence of the two teenage girls. "Hello girls." He said, going close to Tori, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "How was your date?" He asked her daughter.

"Fine." Tori answered with a shy smile.

"Good." He said, passing his hands on his jeans to get the dust of the boxes out. "And who are your friend?" He asked, glancing at Jade who gave him a respectful smile.

"Jade. Jade West." Jade spoke, extending her hand to Tori's father. Even though she always came to Tori's house, she never had properly met her father.

David shook the pale teenager girl's hand. "West? That last name sound familiar. You have relatives on the force?" He asked, trying to remember why that last name ringed a bell.

Jade smiled once again, letting go of the man's hand. "Not that I know of, sir." She shrugged.

The man smiled to the girl, deciding that he was too tired to figure it out why that name felt like such a deja vu. "I'm done here. I'll give you girls some privacy." He said, passing the girls. "You can leave the boxes on the floor. I'll put everything in place tomorrow. Say hi to Tara for me, ok?"

"Sure dad. Thanks" Tori said, watching her father disappear inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you think Tori's Dad will remember? Let's wait to find out :)**

**As always, thank you to all the reviews and favorites and alerts. Don't forget to keep the tradition and review, letting me know what you thinks :)  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey beautiful people. Me here so soon hun? who knew? Since I had to cut that chapter, i already had a good start on this one. So let's get reading**

* * *

><p>Once the girls were left alone, Tori walked over to the old couch they had and sat on it, staring blankly at the boxes on the floor.<p>

"So" Jade said. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for going away from my house the other day." She said, keeping her face emotionless.

Tori looked up surprised, she never would have guess that that was what Jade came here to say. "It's ok. I'm guessing your father told you what happened?"

Jade looked out the window and sighed. "Yes. He's such an idiot."

Tori only gave Jade shy smile, waiting for the other girl to turn to her so she could ask about the text. Finally Jade turned, she walked next to the couch and sat on the floor on the same position Tori's father was. "What is all this?" She asked, meaning all the boxes scattered around the floor.

"My dad´s old unsolved cases. You know on those cop shows there´s always a case that hunts the protagonist? It happens in real life too." Tori answered, remembering all the hours her father passed stuck on this very spot reviewing these archives.

"How many of those your father have?" Jade asked, flipping over pages of a case of what she could gather, a little boy that went missing and returned without his vocal chords, they never cought the guy that did it.

"I think three. There's the one you are holding, one about a couple that was killed on a field trip and one of a woman that disappeared after a car crash, they never found the body." Tori said, she only read those cases once and for a split second. That part of her dad's live always made her sad and he didn't like it when people messed his boxes.

Jade was still flipping to the pages of the lost boy when Tori decided to interrupt her before the mess got too big. She got up from the couch and asked for the file on Jades hand, that reluctant handed over to her. Tori than put everything on a little closet and closed the door, going back to the couch. "So, about the text." She said.

"What about it?" Jade answered, still annoyed for not being able to read about other people misfortune.

"I'm with Tara now." Tori said, almost whispered.

"Ow." Jade said, dropping the bitch act, felling a slight pain on her heart. "So the date went well?" She continued, trying to keep her voice friendly.

"Yes, and I swear Jade, if I had seen your message before..." she stopped, trying to find the words. "I think we deserve a shot, but I need to try this with Tara, you know?"

Jade sighed, she knew it wouldn't be easy. "I understand." She answered.

"Maybe we could be friends?" Tori said, giving Jade her best smile.

"Kind of friends, sure." Jade said, mocking Tori a little.

"I'm serious." Tori said pouting.

Jade laugh at the other girl´s reaction. "I know, I'm sorry. Friends." She said, holding her hand up for Tori.

Tori shook it and smiled again at her. "So, why did you decided to send that text?"

Jade shivered a little, man she hated to feel vulnerable. "Beck came to visit me. He was a little drunk, he started talking about the fact that you were on a date and I couldn't let the chance pass without a try." She said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Can I hear the whole song?" Tori asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Maybe. If you're lucky." Jade answered, laying on the floor, placing her hands under her head, staring at the ceiling.

Tori stared at Jade for a little while. She had to figure it out what to do next or Jade would leave and Tori liked her presence.

Deciding on the oldest trick on the book, she spoke. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Jade answered removing her hand from under head to see the time on her pearphone. "It's almost 1 a.m, where are we going to find food?"

"I'm not really hungry." Tori admitted. "But there's pizza in the fridge."

"Right." Jade said, prolonging the 'r' a little. "I bet you had a big dinner." She said, placing her hand under her head once again.

Tori glanced at Jade. "Come on Jade, don't be like that. Do you want pizza or not?"

"Okay, sorry." She said shifting her head to smile at Tori. "And yes please. I would like a slice."

Tori got up from the couch and passed Jade´s body, announcing that she would be right back.

When Tori returned from the kitchen she placed a plate and a glass of lemonade beside Jade, before sitting again on the couch.

Jade balanced herself on her elbow, taking a bit of the pizza. "So, what is the deal about the footprints on the ceiling?" She asked between bites.

Tori looked up and saw the snickers prints that she and Trina made a long time ago. "Well, it's kind of embarrassing." She said.

"Perfect." Jade said, taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Well, my dad was painting the pool house and Trina said that I was a baby because I refused to throw my shoe on the celling. When she threw hers it made a perfect mark." She said pointing at the ceiling. "She started glowing that she was better than me. I got so angry that I threw my new shoes with all strength on the ceiling. Trina got grounded for a week and me for two because I ruined my shoe but my father decided to leave the marks."

"That's not embarrassing." Jade said, taking the last bite of her pizza and going back to stare at the ceiling.

"You think that because you didn't have any siblings." Tori said laughing.

"I have a brother." Jade said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Really?" Tori asked surprised, Jade had never mentioned a brother. "What happened to him?" Tori asked curiously.

"A story for other day." Jade answered. It was too soon for Tori to know about Tommy.

* * *

><p>Tori, groggy from her awkward sleep, search for her pearphone. The strong light of the device made her eyes hurt, massaging her head with her fingers she looked at the clock, 8:30. She and Jade had slept nearly six hours.<p>

She got up from the couch, sitting on the edge of it. The sunlight was passing through the half-closed curtains, illuminating Jades face. Tori let herself stare at the sleeping girl for some time until she started to feel embarrassed for looking.

Going back to her phone, she opened the only unread text message. Tara was wishing her a good day and asking if Tori would like to do something later, which she replied a thank you and that she would call her later to set the details. Maybe she should call Cat and the guys, have a little party on her house. It would be empty anyway and Tori wouldn't mind at all spending the day with Jade.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter :) Letting me know would be a cool move o/**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm guessing you heard the news... So sad but I hope we can keep Victorious alive through fanfictions and that's what I'm going to do :D**

* * *

><p>Getting up slowly Tori strached her muscles, letting go a little moan of pleasure.<p>

She tiptoed to the door, avoiding to wake Jade. Passing the pool she entered the house that was completely quiet. It was weird for Tori seeing the house without Trina, well, being Trina. She found hard to believe that Trina actually had friends to spend the weekend with; but if that meant having the house to herself, she was more than happy.

Going to the kitchen, she opened the cabinet and grabbed the pancake mix. Turning the stove on, she poured the mix, making 4 pancakes and serving on two plates.

She went to the fridge, grabbing syrup and orange juice, taking all back to the pool house.

She entered slowly, watching as Jade sleep peacefully. She set all the stuff, awkwardly balancing on her arms, on a counter. Taking a few steps closer to Jade she started calling her name. She whispered a few times without success.

Going closer she called louder, still no response "Damn, she is a deep sleeper" Tori thought, going closer, getting down on her knees and almost screaming.

"JADE!"

"What?!" Jade said, grabbing Tori´s arms defensive, throwing the other girl on the floor and getting on top of her with her scissors in hand.

"Jade, is me!" Tori screamed, trying to get the other girl off her.

"Tori?" Jade asked, clearly trying to figure it out where the hell she was.

"Yes, Tori Vega. Can you be done killing me now?" Tori said trying to sound less terrified that she really was.

Jade got off of Tori, placing her scissors between her breasts. "Well, that was a fun way to wake up." She said, shooting Tori an angry look.

"You tell me." Tori said, getting up. "I almost peed myself."

Jade laugh out loud, amused by the situation "So, why exactly did you decide to wake me so gently?"

"You sleep like a rock. It was that or eating breakfast without you." Tori said, making her way to the table and sitting. "Do you like pancakes?" She said putting syrup on hers and taking a bite.

Jade looked at the half latina suspiciously, nobody has made pancake for her in such a long time. "You made me breakfast?" She said, not losing the opportunity to mock Tori´s speak patterns.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said, with a mouth full of pancake

"Beautiful view Vega, thanks." Jade said pretending to throw up.

"Can you please shut up and eat?" Tori said.

Jade got up, adjusting her clothes and walking over to the table. "Ok, ok. No need to get frisky."

After a while of quiet eating, Tori finished her plate and poured them both a glass of orange juice. "So." She said, sitting back down. "I invited the guys to a party here today. I thought you could help me prepare all the stuff for it." Tori said.

Jade finished chewing before answer. "Who is coming?" She said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Tori got up again to get her phone. "According to Cat." She said, reading Cat´s text. "Andre, Beck and Robbie are coming, and Tara."

Jade considered her words carefully, she didn't even know Tara but she already hated her, but she was Tori´s girlfriend, of course she would be at the party. "No Rex?" She decided to say, leaving the Tara subject for her own mind to argue about.

"Well, Robbie said that his parents took Rex to Cabo with them." Tori said laughing.

"Only Robbie can lose his place on a trip to a puppet." Jade said. "So, what we need to do?"

"Not much, move the furniture on the living room around a little, go buy some snacks, maybe Beck could bring the booze." Tori said planning the evening.

"I'm sure that he knows exactly where to find that." Jade said sarcastically, finishing her plate. "So, let's get for it."

-.-

It was 19:30, the people would be on Tori´s house any minute now. Her and Jade were moving the last couch to the end of the room when the doorbell rang. Jumping in place Tori clapped her hands happily. "First guest." She said cheerfully.

"That wasn't supposed to be me?" Jade said with a grim.

Tori only turned around and showed her tongue at Jade, that chuckled amused, and went running to answer the door. Standing there was Tara, with a smile on her face and a little box in her hand.

She entered the house and kissed Tori passionately, Jade just glanced at the scene, making a annoyed sound before finishing with the couch.

"Hey V." Tara said, holding Tori´s hand. "I brought this for you." She said, handing Tori the small box.

"What is it?" Tori asked happily, accepting the present.

"Open and find out." Tara said giving Tori a kiss on the cheek.

Tori opened the box carefully. It had a pendant inside with a star made of diamonds. "T, you shouldn't" she said, grabbing the other girl in a hug.

"Did you like it?" Tara said once Tori let her go.

"Love it." Tori said analyzing the present a little further.

Jade cleared her throat loudly, getting Tori´s attention.

"Right, i almost forgot." Tori said, most to herself. "Tara, this is Jade. Jade, Tara."

The two girls glanced at each other top to bottom, Jade placing a devious smile on her face. "Nice to meet you." She heard Tara say, with an annoying peachy voice.

"Oh yeah, same here." She barked, her words full of sarcasm.

"Did I do something?" Tara whispered to Tori.

"No, just..." Tori took a breath. "Just ignore her." She said, kissing Tara on the cheek. "I will get us something to drink."

Going to the kitchen, she grabbed two cokes and went closer to Jade, barking a "be nice" on her ear before returning to the couch where Tara was and handing her the coke.

Jade smirk grew wider when Tori barked at her, she stood there enjoying the moment until the door rang again. "I'll get it." She said, walking to the door.

Tara watched as Jade made her way to the door. "She's feeling right at home, ha?" She asked Tori, letting a little jealousy slip out.

"I think she's just being nice, since she was the only one standing." Tori answered quickly, ignoring the jealousy and getting up to hug Cat and Robbie that were coming in.

After a few seconds was Beck and Andre turn to appear, with two boxes of bear and a bottle of vodka.

"Who wants to help me make drinks?" Beck said after all the hellos and how are you's.

"Me!" Cat squeaked and jumped to the kitchen, followed by Andre and Beck.

"So, where are your parents?" Robbie asked with a hand full of cheetos.

Tori turned herself on the couch, getting almost on Tara´s lap who hugged Tori. "My dad has a conference and Mom never says no to a getaway." She said, returning Tara´s hug with a smile.

"So where those drinks? My life is slipping away." Jade said dramatically from where she was sitting. She has to get pretty drunk to endure seeing other girl touching Tori.

"Here, here." Cat said, handing a glass to Jade as the boys did the same with the others.

"Finally." Jade barked, a little softer than usually at Cat. Taking a sip of her drink right after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was short but i hope it was a good one and as always, let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey, how are you? It took me a awhile to get this chapter ready. I had no one to review it for me so, any mistakes, I apologize in advance :)**

* * *

><p>The party was going on for some time now and everybody seemed to be on the happy stage of the drinking. Tara and Tori were talking on a corner happily. Jade was part talking with Cat and part watching the two girls. Beck, Andre and Robbie were playing some sort of game.<p>

"Really?" Tara said a little too loud.

"Whatye?" Cat butted in, leaving Jade´s side.

"She doesn't believe that there´s a disease that makes people faint randomly." Tori spoke giggling.

"But there is." Cat said grabbing Tara hand and jumping up and down. "Tori had it on a play in school."

"Why don't you guys re-enacted?" Robbie said while drinking a beer.

Jade´s head shoot right up with a devious smile, remembering how the scene ended. "Let's" she said opening a grin.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Tori answered.

"Why not? The whole cast is here." Jade said, her smile growing wider.

"Come on Tori, please. I never saw you act." Tara begged.

"Ok." Tori said defeated. "Andre, Beck. It's ok for you guys?"

"Sure. Right bro?" Andre said jocking.

"Yeah, let's." Beck said.

"Great." Jade answered, enjoying herself a little too much.

"I'll be Sikowitz." Cat giggled, grabbing a ball to pretend to be a coconut.

When everybody was on place, Cat cleared her troat. "Action." She said with a rough voice.

The scene went on like usual, Tara laugh out loud of Beck and Andre playing twins. Laughed again of Jade´s, now famous, "Don't touch mommy." And got scared when Tori felt on the couch.

It was the final scene, Jade had her hand on Tori´s face while she dictaded her lines "You are no sleeping loser. You are an astronaut." She said, inflating her breasts with proud.

"I love you." Tori said, totally emerged on the scene. She placed her hand on Jade´s waist.

"No, I love you." Jade motioned, pulling Tori´s face gently and kissing her lips.

Cat chocked on her pretend coconut and Tara opened her eyes wider.

"What is happening?" Andre whispered to Beck.

"I don't know." He said. "Let's just pretend that was what really happened on the script." He whispered knowing Jade´s true intention.

Tori let the kiss linger, enjoying every second of it. She figured that if the kiss was already happening, what´s the harm in enjoying it? She could always blame the script.

After a second of kissing, Jade separate their lips, smirking to Tori, who just shoot her a warning look. Jade knew that if Tara found out that the play was supposed to end up with a hug, Tori would never forgive her.

"And scene." Cat said, picking up the reason behind the kiss. She just started clapping. "Good job you guys, Sikowitz is proud."

Tori only smiled at the rest of the gang before going to Tara. She hugged her girl, that accepted reluctant, whispering a "we need to talk" on Tori´s ear before letting go of the hug to stare into nothing.

Sighing, Tori whispered an "I'm sorry." Squeezing Tara´s hand, she said she would be right back to the rest of her friends and made her way to her bedroom to talk with Tara.

Once they got there, Tara released Tori´s hand and went to sit on the bed, her face emotionless.

Tori only watched her, with a weak smile.

"What the fuck, Tori?" Tara motioned angrily.

"I told you I didn't want to do it." Tori said in a small voice.

"You didn't tell me that she would fucking kiss you." Tara spoke again, getting up from the bed.

"I'm sorry. T, it was just a play. Nothing more." Tori said with tears felling her eyes.

"Well, it didn't seem like just a play to me." Tara said. "From where I was standing it looked like you were really enjoying yourself there." She took a deep breath and continued. "I mean, first she was having eye sex with you all night, then I have to watch her kissing you."

"T, she wasn't having eye sex with me. Jade is straight as an arrow" she lied. "She used to date Beck, trust me." Tori said, moving closer to Tara and grabbing her hands. "Please forgive me." She begged.

"I don't know V, I don't like to think about you and her being friends, on school and stuff. I don't like what the thought does to me." Tara said. "I hate being jealous."

"You don't have to be." Tori said, kissing Tara on the cheek. "Nothing like that is going to happen again. I promise." She looked at Tara with her best baby look.

"Really?"

"Pinky promise." Tori said. "Now, can we go back downstairs?" She said with a smile

"Sure." Tara said kissing her. "But first, put your necklace on."

* * *

><p>Watching Tori and Tara go up the stairs Jade's smile grew wider.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Andre asked angrily.

"What?" Jade snapped, turning to sit down, returning the usual grim.

"Why did you kiss Tori?" Robbie spoke, more puzzled than anything.

"Come on. It was funny, did you see Tara's face?" Jade said laughing.

"That wasn't cool Jade." It was Becks turn to butt in.

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate your input on that." Jade answered with a fake smile.

"Come on Jade. You made them fight." Cat said with a sad look.

"Don't worry kitten, no permanent damage was made." Jade answered. "Yet." She whispered to herself.

"Tori!" Cat screamed and ran to the stairs. "Omg, I love your new necklace."

"Thanks Cat. Tara gave it to me." She said as Tara kissed her cheek, stopping to stare at Jade.

"Isn't she swell?" Jade motioned, mimicking Tori again. That joke never got old.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori scream letting her arms fall beside her body.

"Whatever." Jade said. "Mine time to have a talk with the host?"

"It'll be only a second." Tori whispered to Tara.

"I trust you." She whispered back, squeezing Tori's hand.

Jade made her way to the back door "Let's go to our privet room." She said trying to make Tara angry.

"Stop it." Tori said following her.

When they got to the pool house, Jade opened the door and waited for Tori to come in. "I'm glad we could talk." She said, turning the lights on.

"No Jade, I'll talk. I know that things are messed up right now and we are trying to be friends. But what you did that was childish, you have to stop acting like such a babe." Tori said. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Ok." Jade said, rising her hands in defeat. "I admit that I went a little too far. But it was funny."

Tori passed her fingers through her forehead, massaging her temples. "It wasn't funny Jade. She wants me to stop talking to you." She said sitting down, staring at the floor.

"And?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what?" Tori asked

"You're going to?"

"I don't know. I told you that I wanted to try things again with Tara and you couldn't behave!" Tori got up again, taking a few steps closer to Jade.

"I know." Jade said, taking a breath. "I'm sorry. She has something I want. I don't like to share"

"Yes and now she has it all." Tori spoke sadly. "I can't be friends with you if you can't live with Tara."

"So, we aren't friends anymore?" Jade said, trying to hide her own sadness.

"You can always count on me. But I can't have you two in the same room. It's more than I can handle." Tori said honestly.

"Ok then. I guess you made your decision." Jade said, making her way to the door and out of the house.

Tori stood there for a moment, with a scream stuck on her throat, she wanted to call Jade back, tell her she was joking, tell her that they could work things out together. But she knew that it was no good, maybe being away from Jade from time to time would be for the best. Now she has Tara and can focus on making that work, that was a good thing, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, yeah, don't hate me. It had to be done, the next chapter we will understand a little more about Jade's past so, what you guys want to know? and don't forget to review, I love them all :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi guys, ready to know what happens next?**

* * *

><p>Jade stormed through the living room, stopping by Tara's side, she said "it was so nice too meet you." Whit her best sarcasm voice before walking to the door.<p>

"Jade!" Beck screamed, running after the girl.

When he saw Jades pace got quicker, he grabbed her by the coat. "Jade." He said stopping her.

"What?" She screamed.

"Where are you going?" Beck said, turning the girl.

"Away."

"Why?" He said, drinking a sip of his bear.

"I'm not in the mood for drunk Beck today." She lied. "Yesterday was more than I can handle."

"I'm sorry about that. Did I say something too stupid?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you called me that." Jade said, releasing a breath of boredom. She was done having these little talks with Beck. Never took her anywhere.

"I'm sorry." He said, passing a hand through his hair. "You're not stupid. I think you have a real shot with Tori."

"No I don't. She made that pretty clear just now." She said, returning her walk.

"You lost the battle, not the war." Beck said, watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>When Jade got home the hole house was dark, her father was already locked on his study and she had some privacy.<p>

Entering her bathroom, she took off her clothes, dumping on a little laundry pile. She started the water and hit play on her phone, letting the music field the room.

After the bath, she changed and started to pass the towel over her wet hair when her door opened. Her father just walked in, without knocking or anything. Pissed off by the lack of privacy Jade barked a "what?" on his face.

He just took a few steps closer, his face more serious than usual. "Tommy was here?" He asked staring at Jade.

"Yes." She answered removing the towel from her head. "How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter how I know." He spoke getting irritated. "I already told you not to get involved with him!"

"I didn't get involved with him. He was here when I got home, what I was supposed to do?" She talked, didn't believing what she was hearing.

"You should have called me."

"What are you so afraid of? He already did everything he could to mess me up and you let him." Jade screamed.

"Watch your mouth young lady. Just stay away from him."

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true, maybe I should go looking for him. He could give me some answers that you never could."

"What answers?" He mocked.

"Like, why mom's coffin was closed. Where the police found the body. Why Tommy started hurting himself. Why our family went to shit!" Jade screamed louder, the situation going out of hand.

"Just stay away from all of that. Do as I say." He screamed back, closing the door and walking away.

Jade let her body drop on the bed, her music still on. Her head was a mess, she never really thought about it, but there were a lot of things about her mother she didn't know and she could bet that Tommy knew. What type of person doesn't know half of her past? How could she be in control when her life is a mystery, she had to know and to do that, she had to find Tommy.

Getting her cellphone, she sent Tori a text.

"Remember that you said I could count on you? -Jade"

"Yes, and you can. Always. -Tori."

"I need to talk with your father, when he will be back? -Jade."

"Tomorrow morning, what do you need from him? -Tori."

"Can I not explain that over the phone? -Jade."

"Sure. Come by tomorrow after lunch. -Tori."

"Sure your girlfriend won't mind? -jade."

"I'm just keeping my promise. -Tori."

"See you tomorrow then. -Jade."

Jade wasn't comfortably asking Tori for a favor, but it was Tori, she knew that whatever she told her, only her would know. She trusted Tori, Jade West trusted other person. Not even Beck knew about Tommy and now Jade is ready to tell Tori all about it, how times had changed for her.

* * *

><p>It was almost two when Jade parked on the Vegas driveway, making her way to the door she ringed the bell and waited, taping her foot with the sound of the doorbell. A few moments later there were Tori, with a baggy shirt and shorts staring happily at her.<p>

"Hey." Jade said politely before barging in and sitting on the couch.

"Hey to you too." Tori said sitting on the couch next to Jade.

"So, how was the rest of your party?" Jade asked putting her feet up on the couch and hugging her legs, she was really nervous about this day.

"Nothing out of the normal." Tori said laughing.

"So Cat kissed Robbie." Jade enquired. They always kissed on these things.

"No. Trina." Tori managed to say before entering on an extreme laughing session.

"You are kidding me." Jade said with her jaw dropped. "How that happened?"

"We were playing truth or dare when Trina came home, apparently her friend hadn't really invited her to a sleep over, so since wasn't anybody there to tell her that no one likes her, she started playing with us."

"So you did miss me." Jade said laughing with Tori. "That is awesome, can't wait to mess with Cat over it."

"Don't do that with the poor thing."

"Okay, okay. You're right." Jade said as the laughter subsides. "I'll mess with her just a little."

"So, can you tell me now what is happening?" Tori enquired, a little afraid.

"I have a brother, you know that, and when my mother died, he spent like two months taking care of me. He was the perfect brother, he made my lunch, helped with my homework, played with me, the whole package." Jade's eyes glowing with the old memories. "But just a few days before they found her body, he changed. He didn't talk to me anymore, my father made him took care of me and he sneaked out. He started doing drugs on the house and one day my father kicked him out."

Tori waited for her brain to process all of that information. "And why do you need to talk with my father?" She asked sweetly.

"I need answers. I know that his change had to do with my mom but I don't know why. I don't know why my father hates me so much, why I couldn't see her. I need to know why my family went to shit." Jade took deep breaths before continuing. "Tommy has a record on the police and I need to find him. That's why I need your dad's help."

"He will help, don't worry." Tori said, she had no idea that her friend was having such a hard time in life. Right now all that she wanted to do is hug Jade and promise her that everything will be ok, but she couldn't do that. So she only gave Jade's hand a little squeeze, holding it and making her way up the stairs, to her father's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, kind of a short chapter, it was bigger but I lost the first version. As always, let me know what you guys think :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hi peeps, this is where things start to get interesting and some things are learned about Jade past, as promissed. :)**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of David's door, Jade´s heart was going a million per hour. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready at all. She knew that once she opened that door, it had no turning back and as her grandma used to tell her: 'curiosity killed the cat'.<p>

Jade didn't know if knowing her whole story would fix her life, she doubt that a lot. But if got even worse? If her family has a deep dark secret that screws everything up even more? But if she was really going to think about it, it had to be done, there was no turning back already.  
>"Ready?" Tori said looking at Jade.<br>"Ready." Jade lied, opening a smile.  
>Tori turned the knob, letting the door open slowly, making a squeak sound. David looked up as soon as the door opened, a smile grew on his lips as Tori´s face come in sight, adjusting his position on the chair, and he welcomed the two girls.<br>"Hi girls, what do I own the visit?" He said taking off his reading glasses.

Jade told David her story, the short version, she couldn't get herself to go any further, once is more than enough time to tell the story in one day. She decided that David knew enough, heck, he knew more than Beck, something that she was having problem understanding now, why she never told Beck the whole story? Sure that a few months back she pretended not to care at all for her family, but Cat knew and Beck didn't. That had to mean something; perhaps jade never truly trusted him.

After Jade stopped talking, Tori's dad got up without saying a word. He walked to the closet on the left wall, grabbing a key and opening it. He searched for a little while until he took a folder similar to the one Jade saw on the pool house the other day.

Jade's eyes followed the man back to his seat, only deviating to look at Tori, feeling apprehensive.

Once David was sited, he scanned to the papers on the folder. "Your mother's name was Alice?" He asked Jade.

Jade was to shock to answer. How did he know that? She only nodded and swallowed dry.

David sighed. "I was the cop in charge of your mother's case." He spoke in a calm voice.

"What?" The two girls said together.

"It was the first case I would handle by myself and the first that I was in charge of telling the family the news. I always being terrified of that part of the job. Telling people bad news isn't an easy thing to do. When I got to your house,a young man answered the door. Your brother, I assumed."

Jade just nodded, anxious for him to continue the story.

"I asked for your father and told him I had an important matter to discuss. I tried to convince your father to ask your brother to leave the room but he didn't. So I told them about the accident. Your brother stormed out and your father stayed on shock, standing there, not saying a word. As I was waiting for him to move again, you walked past the door." He stopped for a second, reliving the first steps of his career. "You were Tori's age, your father was in no condition to tell you what had happened and I kept thinking what I would do if you were my kid, so I tried to explain to you what happened."

"You promised she would be back." Jade said in a small voice.

"I know, that was wrong. I'm sorry." David said, looking at the two girls.

After a few seconds Jade decided that she was ready to know more. "What happened to the case?"

David took a look again at the folder and answered. "Your father asked the police to stop looking. For what I understood, he hired a private investigator and that was the end of the story."

Tori's phone began to ring, interrupting the conversation. Saying a quick apology, she got up and walked away to answer it. Jade watched her go before returning the attention to the man in front of her.

"Can you help me find my brother?" She asked hopefully.

"I can only give you his last known address and phone. I'm sorry."

"That will be enough, thank you."

* * *

><p>"I know baby, but don't worry. I'm not lonely, my dad and Trina are here." Tori said turning to the stairs, where she found Jade staring back at her. Jade motioned to Tori to send Tara a kiss, which Tori ignored.<p>

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then. Me too. Bye." Tori said, ending the call.

"You forgot my kiss." Jade said going down the stairs.

"What a shame." Tori said mocking. "So, my dad helped you?"

"Yes. A lot actually. I got an address. It's from awhile back. It's a long shot but who knows, right?" Jade said trying to sound hopeful.

"Yes. Do you want me to come with you?" Tori asked.

Jade wanted to say yes so badly, but she knew that it wasn't right. It was her mess, her life, she had to do it alone. "You already did enough." She said walking to the door.

"When are you planning to go?" Tori asked, a fool attempt to keep Jade from leaving.

"I don't know, maybe Monday after school." Jade shrugged opening the door. "See you later, Vega." She said and closed the door behind her as Tori were saying bye.

Entering her car she grabbed her phone, a sort of deja vú came in to her as she wrote Tori a text.

"So close, our perfect start. So undeniable, fallen apart. So right from wrong, so beautiful. Truly defining, so hard to let go.

You remember the other part, right?  
>Thank you, Jade."<p>

* * *

><p>After Jade left, Tori went to her bedroom. Opening her backpack, she grabbed a notebook, some pens and her math homework.<p>

When she was about start, her phone buzzed, opening Jade's text, she couldn't help but to smile at the lyrics. Nobody wrote a song for her before.

Grabbing a purple pen, she opened her notebook on a random page, on top she wrote "Jade's song" in capital letters and wrote the pieces she knew, staring at the paper humming the melody on her head as well as she could remember.

"Hey kid, do you have a minute?" David spoke opening the door.

"Sure." Tori smiled, closing her notebook and sitting on the bed. "Thanks for today, dad."

"Not a problem." He smiled. "I just want you to be careful, okay? Jade's brother doesn't seem like a nice person. I admire that you are so willing to help out a friend, but I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine." Tori smiled at her father.

"Never the less, if you go with your friend, let me know okay?"

"I will dad, I promise."

"Good." He said, going closer to Tori's bed and kissing her forehead.

When he was leaving, Tori spoke. "Dad, please don't tell anyone about Jade's visit today. She's really private about her family. I can't even imagine what would happened if Trina found out about the story. The whole school would know the very next day." Tori laugh.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." David said, blowing his daughter a kiss before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we are, the end of the chapter. What did you think? It was worth your time? If yes, let me know and if no, let me know too. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone, I think this is a really good chapter so I'm going to let you guys get to it :)**

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of school day when Tori saw Jade throwing books inside her locker, she had been playing cool all day, but she couldn't do it anymore, she was just too curious about the Goth girl´s next move and, quite frankly, a little worried too.<p>

She finished with her own locker before walking over to Jade´s. The door full of scissors blocking the view of the other girl´s face. Tori casually leaned next to Robbie´s locker as she greeted Jade. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey." Jade said, looking at Tori's face as she slammed her locker closed. Adjusting her backpack on her shoulder before continuing. "What's up?" She said still holding the backpack in place.

"Nothing much." Tori stumbled a little. "I was actually wondering if you're going to start looking today." She said after making sure no one was hearing them.

Jade stared at Tori, not knowing if she still wanted her to know all the details of her little quest, her life wasn´t not a damn movie that Tori needed to know step by step. On the other hand, the closest she was to Tori, the farther Tori is from Tara and that's always a plus. "Yes, going right now."

"And you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Tori said, trying to ignore the talk that her father had with her the night before.

"I thought you said at lunch you had plans with Tara after school." Jade said raising an eyebrow, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yes, but it´s only shopping. I can cancel." Tori shrugged.

Jade couldn't prevent her heart from jumping at the fact that Tori would cancel her plans with Tara to help her fix her messed up life. She once had to beg Beck to cancel a videogame date with Andre to be with her when she was sick last summer and that wasn't a dangerous search on the bad part of town. But that was the point, it is dangerous, Jade couldn't do that to Tori. "No, it's ok. Go on your shopping date. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but let me know if you're ok, please." Tori begged.

"Will do." Jade said, walking to the school exit.

"Jade, where you going?" Cat popped up out of nowhere yelling cheerfully at Jade.

"Going to kick puppies." Jade screamed back with a grin on her face as she reached the door.

Cat put her hands over her open mouth, expression of shock taking over her.

"She's just kidding, Cat." Tori said, going over to the red headed girl and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"R-really?" Cat asked still a little scared.

"Really." Tori said but that didn't work to get the shock out of Cat's face, she needed a plan B. "Wanna go shopping with Tara and me?" She said smiling.

"Yay, shopping." Cat screamed happily once again and hugged Tori.

Tori hugged Cat back, praying on her mind that Tara wouldn't mind that Cat was going with them.

* * *

><p>When Jade got to the address, she couldn't recognize anything on the neighborhood. It wasn't as bad as she thought. It had a few small and simple houses and some giant building with the appearance of something you see on a documentary about poverty on a third world country, but it didn't smell like urine or garbage and that's always a good thing.<p>

After parking a few blocks away, she walked to one of the buildings. It was one of the smallest she saw and with the most horrible color. If someone asked her to name that color, she would have to go with smoker's teeth yellow.

The entrance was small and didn't have any kind of doorbell, so Jade just walked in and got up two flights of stairs. Of course a building like this wouldn't have a working elevator. Searching for the right door she went down the hallway, stopping once she found it. Breathing a few times to calm herself down before knocking.

* * *

><p>"Tori, can we get ice cream? Please, pleaseeeee?" Cat moaned.<p>

"Sure Cat, go ahead, I will pay for this shirt and we will meet you there." Tori said and watched as the red haired girl disappeared in the crowd.

"Not that I don't like Cat, because I do." Tara said as they were leaving the store. "But I thought it was going to be just us today."

"I know T." Tori stopped walking and turned to Tara. "But Cat was upset and this was the only way I could think of to cheer her up."

"I understand." Tara said kissing Tori chastely on her lips. "Why she was upset?" She asked once they were walking again holding hands.

"Jade said something mean as a joke but Cat doesn't always get jokes." Tori explained.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Tara said rolling her eyes.

"Come on T, don't be like that. Jade isn't that bad."

"Why are you defending her?" Tara said, starting to get on the defensive.

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact." Tori said. "Now let's go find Cat before she starts wondering through the mall." She said kissing Tara's hand.

"I'm just saying that Jade didn't seem like the sunshine in person, I'm sure her jokes match her personality." Tara said trying to explain herself.

"I know you don't like Jade and I get why you don't feel comfortable about us hanging out outside school but you don't need to say mean things about her. You don't know why she is like that." Tori said getting a little annoyed by Tara's words.

"You're right. I just know she wants my girl and that makes my blood boil." Tara said staring at the crowded mall.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't want me? And even if she did, I'm with you and you have to trust me." Tori said.

"I trust you. I don´t trust her."

Tori stopped walking again, staring at Tara. "I'm serious T, this isn't gonna work if you don't trust me."

"I trust you V." Tara said smiling a little.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Jade knocked on the door three times before changing her mind, she considered making a run for it but it was too late. She could hear someone on the other side turning the key.<p>

"Who are you?" The person who opened the door asked.

It was a mildly attractive woman with brown eyes and hair, if Jade should guess she was about 25 years old. "Hi, I'm looking for Thomas West." Jade said, trying to swallow her fear.

"Are you a cop?" The girl asked, closing the door a little.

"I'm his sister." Jade answered think in what universe she looked like a cop.

"Well, it's been over a year since I saw Thomas." The woman spoke opening the door again.

"Do you know where I might find him?" Jade asked.

"Do you have fifty bucks?" The woman reply raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jade asked don't believing her ears.

"You want something I have, fifty bucks and the information is yours."

"Fine." Jade sighted, grabbing the money from her purse and handing to the girl.

"That's more like it." The woman said, making a gesture to Jade to come in.

The place was incredibly small, with a kitchen/bedroom/living room kind of deal, Jade sat in a stool and stared at the woman.

"Thomas worked as a bartender in the club that I used to dance a year ago, we were dating until the police caught him with drugs. I kicked him out and changed clubs, never saw him again." The woman finished, lighting a cigarette.

"Can I have the address of the club?" Jade asked.

"I think I still have a flyer for the place." The woman said and got up, returning a few seconds later with a paper on her hand and some letters on the other. "Here is the address and he left this letters here, it came when we first moved here for him but he never opened it."

Jade got all of the stuff and walked to the door. "Thank you for your time." She said and walked away and to her car, stuffing all the papers on her purse.

Once she got home, she went straight to her bedroom, she putted her purse on her bed and grabbed her phone, sending her promised text to Tori, letting her know she was ok, which Tori replied with a good and a smiley face.

Jade removed the papers from her purse and looked at them, there were credit card bills and some unimportant stuff. But there was one letter that caught Jade´s attention, it had her address on it and it never was opened.

Right on the right superior corner of the paper was the date, only a few months after Tommy left and for the handwriting, she knew it was from her father.

"Thomas,

I'm sorry about what I did to you. I shouldn't have lied but you need to understand that I was only trying to protect you kids. Believe me, I thought a lot about what to do and that seemed like the right choice, I guess I was wrong. I don't know how you found out but we can work it out as a family. You don't need that stuff. Clean up and come home.

Love, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I was right? It's a good one? Unfortunally the 22 is going to take awhile but please don't hate me and reviews are my inspiration :)**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hi, I'm really sorry this took forever. I hope you can find in your heart to forgive me. I really appreciat all the reviews and follows, keep them coming.

And a lot of you don't like Tara, don't worry, she will be gone soon enough :)

Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Jade stared at the paper on her hands, a million questions on her head. Nothing on that piece of paper made sense, if she wasn't already suspicious that they were hiding something, she would think that the letter came from a different person. The mystery was getting more and more complicated, she went out and came home with more questions and no answers. She couldn't ask her father, everybody knows where that would go. He probably would lock her up on a school in Spain or something. She nedded to go down at that club and there was only one way to do that.<p>

She opened her laptop and logged in on the slap, posting on Ryder wall that she nedded to speak with him. He was the only one she knew that could get her a fake ID.

Only a few minutes later, her phone ringged, Tori's number appearing on screen. Jade answered with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want with Ryder?" Tori asked, her voice an mix of concern and anger.

"And hello for you too." Jade joked, felling a little startled by the direct question, she honestly thought no one would care. "Stalker much?"

"I'm serious Jade, he is trouble." Tori said a little calmer.

"Hey, I know. It's complicated, can we talk somewhere?" Jade asked hopeful, she could tell Tori over the phone but she couldn't passed the opportunity to see the brunette.

"Yes, sure. Can you come here?" Tori asked, she had to keep her interation with Jade to a minimum, but she was really scared, Ryder isn't a good guy and she needed to know what Jade was planning with him.

"Okay, be there in a few." Jade said and hung up, grabbing her purse, her keys and leaving the house.

She drove as fast as possible, without risking getting a ticket, and made on the Vega's porch on record time, it was late and she feared Tori's parents were already sleeping. She tapped her pockets and search her purse for her cellphone, coming to the angry conclusion that she forgot it on her house, she had to do this the old fashion way.

Going to the back of the house she managed to find Tori's bedroom window, the light was on and she could see a silhouette inside. Grabbing a few rocks from Tori's garden, she threw them one by one, until she saw the silhouette move.

"What the hell?" She heard a voice that wasn't Tori's.

"Tara." Jade whispered as she jumped into the shadows, she couldn't believe how cliche that scene was, if it was somebody else passing through this, Jade would laugh and pretend to feel nauseated, who knew that it was her stucked on love triangle. Life does turn around.

With no other option, Jade sat on the grass and waited. Tori knew she was coming, it was her own fault for getting there way too fast.

After a few minutes she heard the front door open and tried her best not to throw up when the sound of kissing hit her ears, after a few seconds, Tara drove out. Sighting in relief, Jade got up, removing the dirt from her pants and run to the doorway, reaching Tori's hands when they were about to disapear.

"What the..." Tori jumped. "Jade, you scared the fudge out of me." She said taking a deep breath.

"Yay." Jade said sarcastcly.

"When did you get here?" Tori asked counting her heartbeats.

"A couple minutes ago, I left my phone at home so I threw rocks at your window." Jade said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Omg, I entered the room and thought Tara was crazy when she mentioned the rocks. The poor thing..." Tori said.

"Her? It was me that had to hide on dirt from her." Jade said entering the house. She take another look at herself and pointed at a black/brown stain. "You're paying for this, by the way."

"So you threw rocks at my bedroom window?" Tori spoke, ignoring Jades last statment. "That's so romantic." She said with a smile.

"Would you shut up?" Jade said embarresed. "You want to know the story or not?"

"Fill me in." Tori said as she sat on the couch next to Jade.

After Jade explained the whole story and what her plan was, Tori's face was the same color as Jade's, her eyes were wider and her mouth was slightly open. "And you are really thinking about going to that strip bar?" Tori said in shock.

"Why not? What can happens?" Jade said like it wasn't a big deal.

"You can go to jail for using a fake i.d for once and, I don't know, get beat up by a huge guy in all black." Tori said hyperventilating, Jade's safety was really important to her and she didn't want her on that place.

"Wow, someone has been watching a lot of movies." Jade said. "And I don't have a choice, I need to find my brother."

"But at what price Jade? Your life? Please don't go there. Please." Tori begged, her big brow eyes looking right into Jade.

Jade wasn't one to take in consideration other person's opinion but one, Tori wasn't a person like anybody else to her and Jade knew that she wouldn't shut up until she promises that she wasn't going.

Jade sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't go there." She said giving Tori her best 'are you happy now?' Face.

"You promise?" Tori asked suspiciusly.

"Scout's word." Jade said, she never were a scout so no harm in breaking that promise, as long as Tori don't find out, she would be fine.

"Good." Tori said smiling. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Jade replied, leaning on the couch and putting her feets on the table. "One that doesn't make me trow up, please."

"No garantees." Tori sang as she walked to the shelf to pick a movie.

-.-

The annoying ring of her alarm clock made Jade swore as she got up, she stayed on the Vegas house pretty late yesterday so her crappy mood was crappier this morning.

She walked to the shower, turning the water on and letting warm up as she picked the clothes for today. More black than ever to match her mood.

Sure, being with Tori yesterday made her feel like she was dreaming, still puzzled her how a person can make her feel so good by just being near her but she wasn't here now, so the old grumpy Jade was back.

She had to hurry, she was planing to meet up with Ryder before Tori got to school. So after being ready, she grabbed a banana from the kitchen and burst trough the door and into her car.

Like it was destiny, Jade parked her car the same time as Ryder, she hunked one time to get his attention, once he looked up from his backpack, she got out of the car and walked to him.

"West, what a beautiful day ahn?" Ryder said opening a smile.

"Save it, pretty boy." Jade said, her mood wasn't getting any better. "I need a fake I.D." she cut to the chase. She couldn't risk it being seen talking with Ryder by Tori.

"Straight for it, I like that on a girl." He smiled again. "I heard you and Beck broke up, so this means you're on the market?"

"Not even if you were the last person on the planet." Jade said, enjoying Ryder's hurt face.

"100 bucks, I can have it for you tonight." Now was his turn to cut to the chase.

"Deal." Jade said, handing the cash to the boy and rushing to school to stand by her locker and pretend that she wasn't waiting for Tori to go through the doors.

**A/N: did you like it? I hope so, let me know, please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: hi guys, sorry it took so long. End of the year is a hard. This is the last chapter of the year, but don't worry. I'll finish this story.**

**Here it is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>"Showcase." Sikowitz screamed as he kicked the door open, making most of the students jump on their seat.<p>

"Care to elaborate?" Andre said puzzled.

"The showcase is coming up and for class project, ever single one you has to perform." The teacher said, pulling two chairs to the stage.

After the talking about the showcase was over, it was time for Sikowitz to speak again. "Tori, Jade, to the stage." He screamed for no apparent reason.

Jade sighed and got up slowly, joining Tori, that was already on stage and smiling like an angel.

"Jade, you lied to Tori about the size of her pimple and now she's mad at you. Go."

"What? That's stupid." Jade said, she didn't want to play a lying person when she was in fact lying to Tori. "I´m not doing that." She said, hoping Sikowitz would pick another person to play with Tori.

"You do it or you get a F for the semester." He said, looking at his coconut, smiling.

"Fine." Jade said annoyed, rolling her eyes and turning to face Tori. "Go." She barked to Tori.

"I can believe you did this to me." Tori began, getting up from the chair and walking around in frustration.

"It's not that big deal." Jade replied, streaching her legs and resting them on Tori's chair.

"Not a big deal? Mark talked to me today. He must think I'm disgusting now." Tori said and burst into tears.

"If he thinks that, he's an idiot." Jade said, getting up and petting Tori's back gently. "You are perfect, with a pimple or not." She said removing a tear from Tori's nose. Man, that girl could act.

"You really think so?" Tori said smiling shyly.

"I do." Jade replied, returning the smile.

They stayed there, staring at each other until Sikowitz voice broke the trance.

"Nice work girls, you can seat down now." He said, removing the chairs from the stage.

Sikowitz were explaining the reason behind the exercise but Jade wasn't listening, she was too caught up on her own head. On the scene, Tori's tears were so real. She made Jade believe that she was really upset and that made Jade's heart hurt. She never felt that before, the need to confort another person. That is what it feels to care? She thought she cared about Beck, but she never felt this way with him, she even enjoyed to see him get slapt. But with Tori? One fake tear and Jade's armor crambled down.

* * *

><p>Jade was in front of her locker, throwing books randomly inside when she felt a really annoying presence next to her.<p>

"What do you want Cat?" She said, without taking her eyes off her books.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Cat said smiling.

"Can't." Jade said slaming her locker shut. Ryder delivered her fake id already, so she was going to that club tonight. "Ask Vega."

"I did." Cat poutted. "She's going on a date with Tara and she said I couldn't come this time."

"This time?" Jade ask, trying not to sound interested.

"Yes." Cat said. "She brougth me along on the other date but I think Tara didn't like that."

"And what did they do on that date?" Jade ask, rising an eyebrow.

"We shopped." Cat jumped. "It was so fun. Until Tara and Tori started fighting."

"They what?" Jade said, throwing the plane of not caring out of the window.

"Yeah. They didn't know I was listening. I didn't understand a lot, they were far away."

"What did you understand Cat?" Jade said getting annoyed.

"Not much, but it was about you." Cat said, getting distract with her hair.

"Cat, I'm losing my temper. Spit out." Jade said, grabbing the girl and shaking her.

"I don't know." Cat screamed and laugh. "But I know that Tori was defending you."

Jade let the girl go, unable to hold her smile in. "Really? Well."

She stayed in place for awhile, trying to imagine the fight. When she notice Cat staring at her.

"Sorry kitty, today I can't hang out. Maybe other time." Jade said and walked away from a sad headhead.

Going to her car, she dumped her bag on the back seat and started the engine, only to be stopped by a certain screaming voice.

"Jade! Jade, wait." Tori spoke as she run to the window of Jade's car.

"What? " Jade said annoyed.

"Can you give me a ride?" Tori said, out of breath.

"I could, but what fun would be on that?" Jade spoke letting a grim form on her face.

Tori though for a little while, searching for the right answer. "I have something that you may enjoy." She said mysteriously.

"And what would that be, exactly?" Jade ask rising an eyebrow.

"I saw on the mall yestarday a pair of scissors earings, the blade goes through the hole so it seems like is really cuting your ear. If you give me a ride, I will get to you." Tori said feeling victorious.

"I can just go to the mall and buy it myself, you know?" Jade said, she had already decided to give Tori a ride but it was always fun to play with her.

"Jade, pleaaaase." Tori begged, getting desperate.

"Fine. But you have to tell me what you and Tara were discussing on the mall about me." Jade said, opening the door and smiling to herself once Tori couldn't see her anymore.

Tori got in and stared puzzled at the other girl. "How do you know about that?" She ask, putting on her seatbell.

"Cat heard you." Jade said, reversing and leaving the parklot.

"Ow." Tori said, sighting and dropping deeper on the seat. "It wasn't nothing much." Tori stalled

"So it won't be to hard to tell me then." Jade said.

Tori sighted loudly. "Fine." She said, turning to the other girl. "She said you are mean."

Jade thought awhile before answering. Why would Tori defend her on something that was true? Jade West was mean. How Tori didn't know that? "Well, thank you." Jade said, if Tori thought that she wasn't that bad, maybe she wasn't.

The ride to the Vega's house was quiet after that, Jade couldn't talk to Tori about what she was doing tonightand Tori didn't want to bring it up her date with Tara. When Jade parked on the driveway, Tori said thank you and grabbed her stuff. She stopped midway and looked at Jade, who looked back to her puzzled.

"I feel like it's time for you to tell me another piece of the song." Tori risked, the worst that could happened was Jade say no.

"Do you think you earned it?" Jade asked, feeling bad for lying to Tori about the club, but if Tori found out, she's screwed. Tori always get back to people that lie to her, just take Ryder for example.

"Yes." Tori said confident.

"Ok then." Jade said and turned to Tori. "Bonds unbroken are leading me astray, words unspoken are driving me insane. my mind is prisoner to a heart out of control." Jade sang to Tori, feeling so embarrassed and that was making her cheeks blush.

"It's beautiful." Tori said with a goofy smile on her face, playing the lyrics on her mind so she could write it down once she got inside. "Do you ever going to sing the whole song for me?"

"I don't know, maybe on the showcase. It's the only song that I can see myself performing right now 'cause it's my newest but it's still a work in progress." Jade said, trying to forget that Tori already knew that the song is about her.

"I can help you finish." Tori offered.

"That wouldn't be fair." Jade answered. Little did Tori know that she was the whole reson Jade was writing so many songs this past few monts, she was her inspiration. "Now get out of my car, i have stuff to do."

"You will call me tonight?" Tori said holpeful.

"Ok." Jade said not wanting to drop the bad girl act.

* * *

><p>Jade parked two blocks away from the club, her nerves getting the best of her as she walked towards the bright neon lights, she analyzed the place, thinking why her brother would put himself in a place like that if he had a perfectly nice house, not a perfect family, but still.<p>

She checked her reflex on a window, she looked like a woman of 25 years old, the fake I.D would work out fine.

The placed had a line, all guys. everybody looked at her as she entered the line, probably wondering why a girl like her was on a place like that. Not that it was anybody business. A few 'hey sexy thing' where throw in her way as the line move, Jade tried to stay in character, so people would think she really belong there. She start flirting with the man on front of her, for a place like that, they where actually pretty cute.

When her turn came, she whispered I see you in there' to the boys that where coming in and focused her attention to the guard in front of her.

"I.D please." The giant security guard said, standing his hand to Jade.

Jade opened a sexy smile to the guard as she fished the I.D out of her bag, handing it to the man.

He analize it for a moment, looking back and forward to the I.D and Jade before opening the door of the club.

**A/N: this is it. What do you think? Let me know And happy holidays toyou :)**

**PS: I'm looking for a new beta (my original can't do it for awhile). So, if anyone is interested and has the patience to correct other people stupid mistakes, just PM me please :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello guys, how's the new year been treating you? I'm here to bring love and cheer (not really... Yet ;) ) in fanfic form. Enjoy**

**ps: thank you Jade for editing the chapter for me. You and your name rock!**

* * *

><p>As Jade entered the crowded and badly lit room she noticed one of two things, first the place was filled with mostly guys. Second there was no way in hell she was going to find someone that knew her brother. Short on ideas she decided that the best place to ask was the bar.<p>

She made her way forward, pushing past people as she headed for the bar. Over the noise she could hear guys trying to call her over, and get her attention by calling her sweetie and other stupid names. The usual Jade West wouldn't put up with shit like that, but today was an exception. She was on a mission.

Jade found the bar quickly, squeezing between two people to talk to the bartender. He was a handsome guy, blue eyes, long dark hair, and the most amazing muscles. Seemed like a waist in a place where girls weren't the center of attention.

She signaled for the bartender, getting his attention. When he got to her she ordered a beer. He looked her up and down before realizing that he didn't care if her was old enough to drink. He smiled and nodded, letting her know he would be right back.

As she waited she felt a hand grabbing her butt, and someones cool breath run down the back of her ear. She grabbed the hand of the pervert, turning around to look at his face. Of course, it was some creepy middle age dude with a goatee and sun glasses. Pushing his hand away she turned back to the bar, hoping he'd take the hint. She really didn't want to bring attention to herself by punching him in the face.

When she turned back around the bartender was in front of her, beer in hand. She grabbed it giving him a smile and reached for her money.

"Do you know a Tommy that used to work here?" She yelled, trying to get the guy to hear her over all the noise.

"What?" The guy yelled back, taking the money and moving away to get her change.

Jade sighted frustrated, she search in her purse for a pen and grabbed a napkin so she could write down her question.

When the man returned she took her change and showed him the note. As he read it she could see his face change. She couldn't really tell what had changed, but she noticed his lips move making a quick "O" form before returning to normal. He shook his head a couple of times, trying to figure out how to answer the question.

Grabbing her pen he wrote "No" in capital letters, handing the note back to her and leaving to serve the other people.

Jade stared at the note, sipping on her beer. That guy definitely knew something, but how was she going to make him talk?

Once again she felt a hand on her butt. Turning around she saw the same guy from before.

"The hard way it is." She muttered, removing his hand from her backside before kicking him right in the crotch.

The guy collapsed to the ground like a bag of potatoes, moving from side to side with his hands covering the area.

Jade smirk at him, pleased by his twitching on the ground. Turning back around she grabbed another napkin and wrote her name and number, ignoring the sobbing of the guy on the ground. Did it really hurt that much? She should ask the guys once she got the chance.

She just managed to place the napkin on top of the bar, when she felt someone grab her by the arm.

"Stop! Let me go." She screamed in fear. For a guy that was lying on the ground in fetus position seconds ago, he sure was strong.

"You think you're really smart hun, girl?" He said, while his eyes filled with hate. "Too bad I don't mind punching girls." Before Jade could react she felt his fist collide with her stomach.

Jade gasped for the sudden lost of air, before falling to the ground. "Are you crazy?" was the last thing she heard before she pass out.

* * *

><p>When Jade regain continence, she could noticed blue and red lights coloring the walls. There was some guy holding a wet towel to her forehead, and another two holding that creepy guy down. She figured that most of the other people had left because of the cops.<p>

What happened?" She asked, sitting up a little.

"That man you hit in the balls," gesturing to the man in question, the guy holding the towel to her head answered "He punched you in the stomach." He finished.

Jade looked up and recognized the guy from the bar, not realizing that the cops there would probably arrest her for having a fake id. In that moment all she cared about was her brother. "Did you get my note?" She asked the man.

"Miss West, I hope you fell well enough to talk now?" Asked the officer that appeared in front of her.

"You better go." The bartender spoke, giving her a hand to help her stand up.

Jade breath deeply, she was beginning to feel frustrated. She really wanted an answer to her question, and that cop wasn't the one that could give it to her. The only one that could, was the guy that she would probably never see again.

"Thank you." She said, handing him the towel.

"My pleasure, Jade." The guy gave her one last smile before walking away, and Jade couldn't help but do the same. She couldn't help it, he had such a safe energy that reminded her of Tori.

She followed the guard to a room in the back of the club. He turned to her, gesturing for her to sit before he left the room.

Not much longer after, she heard the door open behind her. "Jade? What are you doing here?" The man asked with a mix of worry and anger in his voice.

Jade turned slowly to meet the eyes of the cop standing in front of the door. "Mr. Vega?" She couldn't believe it, that was just perfect.

"Answer my question Jade." David said, walking over and sitting in the chair facing Jade.

"I was looking for my brother." She answered honestly, not seeing the advantage in lying to a cop.

"Well, I hope you found something because you caused a big mess. A minor in a place like this? Your lucky that I was working tonight Jade, because you could be in jail right now." David stated, taking a deep breath. He couldn't help but to fill responsible for the young woman sitting across from him. "Now I have to call your father. Give me his number, please."

Jade froze for a moment, if her father found out about this the hole thing would be over. "He's out of town." She lied.

"Well, a cellphone maybe?" He gave the girl another chance, knowing that she was scared. He wanted to know how long she would keep up the lie, how badly she really wanted to keep her father out of this.

"He doesn't believe in them." She lied again, that's all she seems to be doing to the vega family now a days.

David nodded going along with the lie, something inside of him said it was a bad idea to push the topic. "In that case you will come home with me. In the morning I will take you home, and talk to your father."

Jade agreed without arguing, trying not to push her luck. She nodded and got up, waiting for the man in front of her do the same.

David got up and walked with Jade to his car. "I asked a colleague to drop your car off at my place." He spoke once he notice her girl looking to where her car once sat.

"Thank you." She answered, getting into the car. "Will have to sleep at your house?" Jade asked.

"I need to monitor you in case you pass out again. Tori is at her girlfriends house, so you can have her room. I am sure she wont mind." David said, starting the car and backing out of the club driveway.

"Ow" Jade answer, jealousy filling her body. "Can you..." Jade hesitated. Mr. Vega was already doing so much for her, but she needed one more favor. She took a deep breath, and tried again. "Can you not tell Tori, you know about tonight?"

He eyed Jade for a second. "I don't tell my kids about my cases." He said simply.

* * *

><p>After a quiet ride, they finally reached the Vega house. Exiting the car, they slowly made their way in before David turned to Jade asking her to sit at the table. She sat and watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. She listened for him, and after a few short minutes she hear the ding of the microwave.<p>

Reentering the room he put a bowl of soup in front of Jade with a smile. He told her that he was going to bed, and if she needed anything she could come find him.

Jade devoured the soup, only now realizing it was the only food she had eaten the entire day. No wonder she had passed out. Finishing up, she sat the bow in the sink and headed up to Tori's room.

Jade had been here many times before, so it wasn't hard to make herself at home. The day was long and she was beat. Closing the door behind her she removed her clothes, leaving only her bra and underwear. She was folding her jeans and t-shirt, setting them on Tori's desk chair when a paper caught her eye.

On top of the page was written "Jades song". She picked the paper up, smiling at it. Grabbing a pen she filled in the blanks, singing the song in her head as she did so. Once she finished she put it back where she found it. Making her way to the bed, she laid down not bothering to move the blankets. It was Tori's scent that pulled her into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

A scream.

That's the sound that woke Jade the next morning, a pitchy and annoying scream. "Who the hell is screaming in my house?" She asked herself, slowly opened her eyes to the realization that she wasn't at home. She noticed an open window with the sun flashing through, she'd never seen the sun so bright.

Tori had appeared behind Tara, confused by the look on her face."Why are you screaming? You will end up waking my fam...". She followed the blonds eyes, practically chocking on her words once she noticed a semi-naked Jade laying in her bed.

"Jade?" She asked in complete shock.

Jade moved the pillow from her eyes, recognizing the familiar voice. She looked towards the door, seeing Tara and Tori staring at her. "Tori!" Jade jumped out of bed, not being able to come up with something better to say.

Tara took a deep breath, the anger was emanation from her. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Tori was the first one to speak, "Jade, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she answered, her brain failing her once again.

"Your stomach. It's all bruised." Tori answered, stepping towards the raven haired girl so she could better analyze the bruise.

"My stomach?" Jade look down, seeing the big purple mark staining the skin around her bellybutton. It wasn't until than she noticed her state of undressed. She ran to the chair and grabbed her clothes, rushing to put them on. "I...I.." She didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say when your crush, and her girlfriend find you in her bed with no clothes on?

"What happened?" Tori asked again. Concern quickly filling her body.

"I..." Jade studded again before blurting out, "I should go", and quickly running past the two girls. She ran down the stairs grabbing her keys, thanking god that David had left them on the kitchen counter. She made it out to her her car and got in, "stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said to herself, hitting the stairwheel a couple of times before driving away.

-.-

"Jade, wait!." Tori screamed, attempting to catch the girl before she left.

"Really? You're going to chase after her?" Tara asked, blocking the bedroom door.

"She's hurt. I need to know what's going on." Tori reasoned, attempting and failing to get past the blond.

"And what about me Tori? Don't you think I'm hurt!" she screamed, making wild hand gestures with all the words.

"You...?" Tori started confused. "Do you think I knew she was here?" She asked, motioning to the bed that was once occupied by a semi-nude Jade.

"Of course you did!" Tara said, laughing sarcastically and moving further in to the room. "I'm so stupid!" She yelled, punching the bed.

"Why would I do that?!" Tori asked, thinking that Tara had reached a whole new level of crazy. "I asked you to come up here and get my charger. Why would I do that if I knew Jade was here?"

Tara didn't seem to hear any words coming out of Tori's mouth. She could only hear her heart beating fast on her ear, she didn't even know that was possible. 'Tori was cheating, I was right to break up with her the first time. She's a cheater.' Those words were on eternal loop in her head. At this point it didn't even matter what Tori was saying, it made no difference that she had no real concrete evidence. The naked girl in Tori's bed was all the proof she needed.

"Save it Tori!" She yelled. "I've heard enough, and I've believed your lies for far too long."

"I'm not lying!" Tori cried. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"I'm done Tori." Tara said, making her way to the door. She stopped as she reached the hallway, turning to face the halve Latina.

"Tara...please don't go." She cried, begging the blond girl standing before her. That's all she could do, beg.

"We are done" Tara finished, walking out of the room.

Tori didn't know what to do, she wanted to follow Tara but her legs weren't working. Her body wasn't working. She dropped on the bed and stayed there. Her bed was safe and in that moment she needed to fell safe. Without even thinking about it she hugged the pillow that Jade had slept on. The smell of goths shampoo filling her senses and pulling her into a deep sleep. As she slept she dreamed of flowers, flowers and Jade.

-

When Jade got home she headed straight to the stairs, ignoring her father since he clearly had no intention of acknowledging her.

When she reached her room she began to undress, she needed to shower so she could get Tori's sent off of her. Tori loved Tara, Jade knew that but she couldn't help but feel like she ruined it. Even if they didn't break up after that there was no way Tori would forgive her. All she wanted to do was explain everything to Tori, but she couldn't. She had lied and was already in to deep, there was no where for her to go but down.

As Jade finished her shower she really started to worry. Tori was probably devastated right now, she was probably crying and Jade couldn't stand that thought. Tori needed someone to be there for her, and if it couldn't be her she will find someone that could.

Picking up her phone she called Andre, relieved when she heard the boys voice answer after only thee rings.

"Jade? It's early." He moaned on the other line.

"It's almost eleven o'clock." Jade spit back.

"Yes, on a Saturday, it's early" he replied, his voice becoming more clear. "Anyway, what's up?"

Jade bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what to tell the boy. "I think Tori needs a friend right now." She said, unsure of how he would take it.

Andre replied with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do?" He asked suspicion filling his voice.

"I didn't do anything, Harris." Jade snapped. "Well, not exactly anyway." She whispered. "Don't ask me why I know this, but Tori may be needing you, ok?" She could hide the obvious distress in her voice

"Ok, ok. I will give her a call." Andre said.

"Thank you and.." she hesitated, wondering if she should continue. "Please let me know that she's ok." She said, hanging up the phone before Andre could respond.

-.-

When Andre got to Vega house he made his way to the the door and knocked, wondering why he was taking orders from Jade West. For all he knew this was one of her pranks, making him wake up and drive all the way over here when he should be asleep. Okay, he had to admit that didn't make much sense but he hadn't fully woken up yet.

The door opened to reveal David Vega. "Hello, Andre" he greeted while sipping on his coffee.

"Good morning" Andre said, nodding and smiling to the man. "Could I speak with Tori, please?"

"I'm sorry Andre, the last time I checked she was still asleep." David answered, finishing off his coffee.

"Oh!" Andre huffed, muttering, "I'm gonna kill Jade" before turning around. "Thank you, Mr. Vega."

"I'm sorry Andre. What did you say about Jade?" David asked before the boy could walk away.

Andre turned again, facing the older man. "She told me to come, something about Tori needing a friend." He shrugged, He don't really understand why Tori's dad was interested.

David thought for a second. So that's why Jade didn't wait for him like they had agreed. Something must have happened with Tori and Tara. "I think you should wake her up Andre." David said, smiling to the boy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother" he replied.

"Yes, come on in." David said. He felt like a fly on the wall, he knew what was going on but couldn't tell anyone. He was being bossed around by a 16 year old girl, he knew it was wrong but something was telling him to just let it be. "You know where her bedroom is, right?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Andre said, entering the house and going up the stairs to Tori's room.

When he got to the room Tori was sleeping. He could see she had been crying because her nose was red, it was either that or she had a cold. moving closer he called her name over and over until she finally opened her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled

"Andre? What are you doing here? Where is Jade?" Tori asked, still half dreaming.

"Jade? I don't know." He said, with confusion lacing his voice. "Are you ok?"

Tori yawned, opening her eyes more and sitting straight on the bed. "Yes." She answered. "No." She spoke again, memories from a few hours ago coming back to her. "I don't know." She cried. The brunette was just so confused, she had so many mixed fillings about what had happened.

"Well, which one is it?" Andre joked. "Tell me what happened, chica."

"Can I give you the short version?" Tori asked, not wanting to tell Andre about Jade being half naked on her bed. What's with the Vega family and protecting Jade West?

"Sure." Andre replied, sitting on the bed.

"Tara broke up with me." Tori answered.

"Why?" Andre asked.

"She was jealous of Jade. She thought I was cheating on her." She couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Well, I'm obligated to ask." Andre hesitated, "Where you?"

"No, but she didn't believe me."

"We can go talk to her, I can be your witness." Andre offered. "Maybe she would believe you if I was there."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if I want her to believe me." Tori said, taking a deep breath, trying to organize what she was feeling in her brain and heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You just said you didn't cheat."

"I didn't. But I really wanted to." She confessed.

"With Jade?" Andre asked, though no confirmation was necessary, it was obvious.

"Yes, I tried with Tara and I do love her but I still have feelings for Jade. I've tried, I really have and I can't make them go away." She cried in frustration.

"Well, do you know if she feels the same?" Andre asked.

"She used to." Tori said. "I don't know anymore."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I have to think about it." She said, burring herself in bed. "I just wish I had some sort of clue that she still had feelings for me." She moaned. "I'm just to tired to think about that right now."

"I'll let you sleep." Andre said, getting up and kissing the back of Tori's hand.

"Thank you for coming Andre, you're a good friend."

"Jade was the one that told me to come." He replied, walking out the door.

Tori stared at the door blankly, so Jade was worried about her. That could be a sign that she still cared about her, right? No, that wasn't enough, she had just gotten her heart broken. There was no way she could bare to have it broken again so soon.

-.-

The sound of heavy rain fall is what what woke Tori with a start. Looking to the window she noticed that it was now dark out. Sighting heavily she got up quickly running to close the window. All of her papers where wet, this is just what she needed. Grabbing a towel she started to organize the mess, drying the pages that had been soaked. One paper in particular caught Tori's attention.

"Jade's song." She whispered, picking it up and reading it.

"She finished it." Tori whispered again, grabbing her purse and running out the door, not stopping to give her parent's an explanation.

She drove into the night, rain drops making it difficult for her to see the road. Her brain was going a million miles per second and her heart was beating out of her chest. She could feel the page with the song balled up in the palm of her hand, the thought of it made her go even faster. She made it to her destination in record time. Getting out of the car she ran to the front door, ringing the bell.

She was so wet that her clothes were sticking to her skin, drops of water dripping from the ends of her hair. She should be cold but her heart was pumping so fast the cold didn't bother her. When the door finally opened her breath caught in her throat.

"Vega, what are you doing here?" Jade asked, confused.

Tori replied with a smile, grabbing Jade's face and kissing her soft full lips. She kissed her like that moment would be the last one she'd spend on this earth. If it had been, this is how she wanted to spend it, kissing Jade and having her kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hi guys, I hope this chapter makes you happy, please let me know, I worked really hard on this one (writers block is the worse)**

**love you all, thanks to all the reviews and favorites x3**


End file.
